Semper Fidelis ON HOLD AND BEING REWRITTEN
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: I'm finally coming home, to a place where I belong, now i'm back, i'm not looking for forgiveness, just a place to call home. TIGxOC, CHIBSxOC, HAPPYxOC.
1. SOA Info

Gender: Female.

Name: Macayle (Ma-cale) Rohden (Row-den).

As Played By: Alessandra Ambrosio.

Nickname(s): Gambit, Mac.

Birthday: October 31, 1982.

Age: 28.

Height/Weight: 5' 10"/ 125 lbs.

Appearance: Mid back dark brown hair, aqua marine eyes, tanned skin, kind of skinny (not like skin and bones).

Occupation: Unknown, Former Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps.

Personality: Outgoing, happy go lucky, sarcastic, just don't piss her off.

Wears: Anything.

Family: Hasn't seen or heard from family from when she signed up to join the army.

Friends: Lindsay Alder, Amanda Jameson, and Tara Knowles.

Tattoo(s): USMC tattoo upper inner left arm near elbow. A black Japanese dragon on back with it's head on middle of back with it's neck curling behind it's head over right shoulder blade with shoulder of dragon and front claw on left shoulder blade then the rest of the body curling to the right side of the body then curling left just above left hip with claw on left hip and it's tail curling under claw over right hip and tip of tail on tailbone, a banner with 'death before dishonor' in old script on a banner on left side/rib. An angel on right rib just under breast. An angel lifting her arms up to both sides of belly button and wings stretching to hips.

Piercing(s): 5x right ear (4 bottom, 1 in cartilage), 3x left ear, labret middle of lip, belly button.

Weapon(s): anything including sniper rifle.

Pets: None.

Car: 1967 Cherry Pontiac GTO, with silver rims and black interior (has a modern radio).

Favorite Quote: "I aim to misbehave."

Other: Is a seventh degree black belt. Has a black Motorola razor with a white dragon tattoo on it, prepaid. Was honorably discharged from the military.

* * *

Gender: Female.

Name: Lindsay Alder.

As Played By: Aishwarya Rai.

Nickname(s): Linds.

Birthday: November 8th, 1982.

Age: 28.

Height/Weight: 5' 6", 110 lbs.

Appearance: look up Aishwarya Rai.

Occupation: Unknown.

Personality: Smart, Hard working, passionate, very friendly.

Wears: Anything.

Family: James Alder (Father), Maria Alder (Mother), Dominic Alder (Older Brother), Shane Alder (Middle Brother), Jessie Alder (Younger Brother).

Friends: Macayle 'Mac' Rohden, Amanda Jameson and Tara Knowles.

Tattoo(s): None yet.

Piercing(s): 2x each ear.

Weapon(s): None.

Pets: None.

Car: None.

Favorite Quote: "Teamwork is the ability to work as a group toward a common vision, even if that vision becomes extremely blurry."

Other: Owns a prepaid LG dark blue chocolate phone. Is moving to charming with Mac and Amanda.

* * *

Gender: Female.

Name: Amanda Jameson.

As Played By: Anara Atanes.

Nickname(s): Amy, James.

Birthday: March 6th, 1983.

Age: 27.

Height/Weight:

Appearance: Mid back black layered hair, brown eyes, tanned skin.

Occupation: Unknown.

Personality: Smart, sassy, kind of in your face but is a generally nice person, just don't get her mad.

Wears: Anything.

Family: John Jameson (Father), Jane Jameson (Mother), Kane Jameson (Older Brother).

Friends: Macayle Rohden, Lindsay Alder, and Tara Knowles.

Tattoo(s): A skull with a sword in it's mouth with thorns around the top of skull and 5 roses (2 on right of skull, 1 on left of skull, 2 near jaw of skull) and a crown on the skull. Big pink and black nautical star in a horseshoe with purple on the pink part of star in the center on right hip.

Piercing(s): 3x right ear, 2x left ear, belly button.

Weapon(s): None.

Pets: None.

Car: None.

Favorite Quote: "If I could get a firm grip on reality... I'd choke it."

Other: Has a sidekick lx.


	2. Ch 1 Coming Home

_Home is not where you live but where they understand you. ~Christian Morgenstern.  
__

Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy doesn't belong to me It belong to FX and Kurt Sutter.

_Thoughts  
(Flash Backs)_**  
YELLING  
**_

~*Mac's POV*~

"We're so lost...and stranded cuz of your damn car," Lindsay lazily whines as she sits in the passenger seat, meanwhile Amanda laying her head against the window in the back seat says, "you call yourself a marine."

Me on the other hand am sitting in the driver seat looking at a map of California and replies, "we're not lost not lost...we're just locationally challenged... and don't call talk about my baby like that he has feelings you know, as for you Amanda we all have our moments of getting lost."

_Said car has broken down in the middle of nowhere and the engine is shot_.

With my sensitive hearing I hear the tall tale familiar roar of a Harley, _based on our position I would say south from behind, and based on the loudness I would 6 choppers_.

"Hey ladies need a tow and a ride?" I glance over and see a young man who looks to be about 30, _kind of cute in an older brother kind of way_.

"Yeah, we're heading to charming to see my uncle," Lindsay says while getting up and out of the passengers seat and walking around the front of the car, where i'm still reading a map to interested in the lines on the map.

"We live in charming, and work at an automotive shop, we can get your car fixed and nice car by the way," another man replies, _Scottish by his accent_.

"Thank you so much, oh I didn't introduce my self I'm Lindsay, the one laying in the back seat is Amanda, and the one reading the map is Macayle but we call her Mac, and the car's not mine it's *I give her a glare* right sorry he's Mac's baby," Lindsay says while giving him a flirty look and Amanda finally gets out of the car.

The blonde man smirks and says, "for introductions I should give you ours, my name is jax, this is chibs *the Scotsman smiles at Lindsay*, this is tig *a black haired blue eyes man nods in our direction*, this is my step dad clay *clay just nods in our direction and admiring the gto*, this is juice *juice smile shyly and waves in our direction*, and this is happy *happy rasps out a hello*."

I mutter to my self, "that's it."

The others and the guys we just met stare at me, in particular tig who is staring at my inner left arm noticing the marine tattoo, he mutters something to his friends who look at me in interest.

Reaching into the car to pull the tab to open the trunk, when the trunk has opened I walk towards it.

Getting towards the trunk I look inside to see if there is anything of use to try and fix the engine.

Finding some duct tape, _duct tape fixes everything well maybe not broken heart but everything else_, I grab the duct tape passing by again the men that I passed by earlier, this time nodding at them, in particular the one called happy, who was making me feel all fuzzy inside.

Lindsay sees what i'm doing and asks, "What are you doing with the duct tape...your not doing what I think that you're doing?" I turn to her smirking and reply in a sarcastic voice, "No i'm not going to duct tape you and take you to a dark hotel room and have my way with you...though that thought has crossed my mind."

The guys and Amanda start laughing hysterically as Lindsay gives me an evil eye as I tape the gas line because as soon as I opened the hood I saw the leak.

I mutter to myself again, "aw poor baby you hurt don't you, there that should do it for now handsome."

"Hey Mac," I look to where Lindsay is standing next to the Scotsman, _chibs I think his name was_. "Yep yep," I reply acting like that little dinosaur from the land before time.

"What'd you do?" Lindsay asks.

"Temporary fix, should last a few more hours before my baby here has another hissy fit, you guys can get a ride with them I'm not leaving him here," I reply to her as I finish taping the gas line and close the hood.

"Mac *I give her a look that says 'i'm not leaving HIM behind* okay, mind if we grab a ride boys? *She and Amanda give a smile to tig and chibs*" Chibs and Tig smirk as both Amanda and Lindsay grab some spare helmets that we had for some reason in the trunk and close the trunk, put their helmets on and get behind them.

Happy turns towards me and says in his raspy but sexy voice, "I'll follow so you don't crash on us."

I smirk and throw the duct tape I still had in my hand in the back seat, and climb in trying to start the car, the engine starts sputtering and I say in Portuguese, "vir sobre vir sobre bébé iniciar para mama **(1)**."

After a few tries the car finally starts, roaring back to life and onto the highway, with the guys, Amanda and Lindsay in front on the back of the back and happy trailing behind me as we make our way to charming.

~*Happy's POV*~

Riding down the two-lane highway with jax, clay, tig, chibs, and juice. We see broken down car on the side of the road with three chicks, two of them sitting in the car and the third is sitting on the hood reading a map.

Stopping behind them and walking towards them, the first one to speak is jax and says, "Hey ladies need a tow and a ride?" The one on the hood turns around and looks at us, looking at her closely I notice that she is tall, has tan skin and aqua marine eyes, she's wearing a dark brown racer back wife beater, torn jeans and brown sneakers.

Another girl gets out of the car from the passenger side and walks to the front of the car where we are.

This one looks like she's from India, she's wearing green cargo pants and a purple shirt, she says, "Yeah, we're heading to charming to see my uncle."

Chibs look at the girl from India and says in his Scottish accent, "We live in charming, and work at an automotive shop, we can get your car fixed and nice car by the way."

The Indian girl replies, "Thank you so much, oh I didn't introduce myself, I'm Lindsay, the one laying in the backseat is Amanda, and the one reading the map is Macayle but we call her Mac and the cars not mine it's *Mac glares at Lindsay* right sorry he's Mac's baby," giving chibs a flirty look as the Amanda girl finally gets out of the car, wearing a red tank top and blue jeans.

Jax smirks and says, "for introductions I should give you ours, my name is jax, this is chibs *he gestures towards chibs, who smiles back at Lindsay*, this is tig *Alex just nods in their direction*, this is my step dad clay *he gestures towards the prez, who nods in their direction and admires the gto*, this is juice *juice shyly smiles and waves at them*, and this is happy *I mutter a raspy hello*."

The girl nicknamed Mac mutters to herself, "that's it."

We all stare at her, then tig notices something on her upper left inner arm, tig turns towards us and whispers, "She has a marine tattoo on her upper inner left arm."

We all look impressed and look at her with interest.

Mac reaches into her car and opens the trunk, than walks towards the trunk. She looks inside for something and comes out with some duct tape.

She passes by us again, this time she actually looks at us, while we look into each other's eyes; _she makes me feel all fuzzy inside_.

Lindsay notices what Mac's doing and asks, "What are you doing with the duct tape *she pauses for a second* your not doing what I think your doing?"

Mac turns towards Lindsay with a smirk on her face and replies sarcastically, "No i'm not going to duct tape you and take you to a dark hotel room and have my way with you...though that thought has crossed my mind."

We all start laughing hysterically as Lindsay gives Mac the evil eye.

She tapes something up under the hood and mutters to her car, "aw poor baby you hurt don't you, *does something with the duct tape* there that should do it for now handsome."

"Hey Mac," Lindsay asks standing near chibs.

Mac replies, "yep yep."

Lindsay then says, "What'd you do?"

Mac stands up and says, "Temporary fix, should last a few more hours before my baby here has another hissy fit, you guys can ride with them I'm not leaving him here," Mac than stands up and closes the hood.

Lindsay gives her a look and says, "Mac *said person just gives Linds a look that says 'i'm not leaving HIM behind* okay *Lindsay turns towards us* mind if we grab a ride guys *Lindsay and Amanda give looks to both chibs and tig*" Chibs and tig smirk and nod as they grab some helmets from the trunk and then closing it, they put their helmets on and then sit behind them.

I step up towards Mac and say in the raspy voice, "I'll follow behind you so you don't crash on us."

Mac smirks at me and throws the duct tape she had in her hand into the back seat and climbs into the drivers seat, shuts the door and tries to start the car.

The engine sputters for a and she mutters in Portuguese, "vir sobre vir sobre bébé iniciar para mama **(1)**."

After a few tries the car engine finally roars to live, skidding onto the highway with us following them to charming.

~*Mac's POV*~

After an hour or so of driving we end up in charming at Teller-Morrow automotive shop, just as the engine totally dies, I look at them and say, "wow just in time."

Stepping out of the car and Amanda says, "that we should head to Lindsay's house", but Lindsay says, "we have don't have a ride incase you hadn't noticed."

A couple yards away I see jax and his stepfather clay talking to each other and glancing at us every few seconds.

Then clay nods at something jax had said and walks over, "hey ladies, why don't you stay here for the night and tomorrow you can borrow one of the loan cars here to go where you need to go."

We look at each other and say okay as we grab our stuff out of the cars trunk and head up to the clubhouse.

After putting our duffle bags in the room, we head out to the little bar that they have.

Lindsay sits next to chibs as they play poker, and Amanda sits next to tig to see who can drink the most without passing out first, meanwhile I walk over to where happy, jax and another guy with a beard playing pool, juice is on his computer, there is another older guy with an oxygen tank and another heavy set poofy haired man watching the guys play pool, there is a younger blonde man sitting on a recliner just talking to the guy with the oxygen tank, clay and another older dark haired woman with some highlights in her hair and a scar in the middle of her chest.

"Hey guys, may I play?" I lean on the pool table crossing my arms across my chest, jax smiles and says, "In a minute almost done with this game."

I nod and sit next to the guy with the oxygen tank. The dark haired woman introduces herself as Gemma, the guy with the oxygen mask introduces himself as piney and the man with the beard is his son opie.

He notices my USMC tattoo and we get started sharing war stories, scar stories, and comparing weapons.

After playing a couple games and winning $300 from happy, jax and opie, I split it with piney who bet that I would win.

Later that night in our room, it's just Lindsay and me since Amanda is passed out with tig on a couch near the bar. Putting on my pj's, which consists of black shorts that go to thigh and a faded yellow tank top, Lindsay's blue sweatpants and a wife beater.

Getting into the bed and after a few moments of silence I says whispering, "welcome home." Lindsay smiles at me sadly and says, "you too Mac, you too."  
_

Translations:**  
1**- "come on come on baby start for mama."  
_

Playlist for Chapter:  
Vanessa Carlton- A Thousand Miles  
Incubus- Drive  
Josh Turner- Firecracker

AN: Macayle Rohden, Lindsay Alder, and Amanda Jameson are all mine, also this story about sons of anarchy will go along with the story line for the most part, and since I like tig he won't kill Donna and also since I also like happy he'll be more in charming than in Tacoma. Also since no one knows Happy's real name I will name him after his actor David LaBrava.


	3. Ch 2 A Hero's Welcome

_Do what you can, with what you have, where you are. ~Theodore Roosevelt.  
__

Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy doesn't belong to me It belong to FX and Kurt Sutter.

_Thoughts**  
(Flash Backs)**_  
YELLING

AN: Thank to **betty-boo**, I realized that I was clumping my story together, so people who have read The Vongola Ninjas Be Aware off spacing, I'm also using the sons of anarchy website's clubhouse 360 view for the layout of the clubhouse so if you want to see, go to their website. I've also decided that this is a little bit before the pilot episode of sons of anarchy. Thank you and have a nice day.  
_

~Sons Of Anarchy Club House, 5: 30 a.m.~

~*Mac's POV*~

"Ugh." I moan while slowly opening my eyes only to be meet with total darkness.

Feeling some weight on around my wait, I look over to see Lindsay snuggled into my back.

_What time is it?_

I look over to the clock and realize that it's only 5: 30 in the morning, _crazy marine training screwing up my mornings_.

Feeling that I have to get up and patrol, I gently remove Lindsay's arm from my waist, I switch my shorts for sweatpants, grab an avenged sevenfold hoody and put my brown sneakers on.

I leave the room, pausing for a few seconds to let my eyes adjust to the darkness.

When my eyes have adjusted I walk around making sure it's safe, habit you can say.

After I finish, I find that I can't fall back asleep, so I just lay down on the couch closest to the pool table, I close my eyes hoping that I'll fall asleep.

Eventually I fall asleep and dream about THAT incident.

**~*Flash Back*~**

"_**What do you mean we can't go back for them?" I yell at the commanding officer of the camp.**_

"_**We have to leave them behind for now." The commander tells me in a firm voice.**_

_**Taking several deep breathes, I look at him in the eye and say, "fuck you, there is a saying that says to never leave a man behind, I haven't left a man behind yet and I sure as hell won't start now." **_

_**With that I turn and leave without saluting the man, returning to the tent where the rest of the team is sitting. **_

_**Upon hearing the tent flap open they stand at attention, but knowing it was me they sort of relaxed, you can tell by the look on their faces that they wanted to know the fate of the ones we had to leave behind, the look on my face gives them bad news. **_

_**One of the men protests and says, "This is bullshit, they preach about never leaving a man behind, and what's the first thing that they do, they leave behind, hypocritical motherfuckers!" Another then calls out, "What are we going to do now?"**_

_**I take a deep breathe and look them in the eyes and say," You will be doing nothing (they go to protest again but are silenced by me continuing) I will go back, I won't get you guys in trouble for my decision (they once again go to protest but stop at the look on my face) I will do this myself and that's final, just wait for us to get back." With that I change into my gear, and sneak around the camp and towards where the three guys we left behind are being kept at.**_

_**After an hour on foot I find an abandoned car on the side of the road and hotwire it. I find the place where they're being kept, after a firefight where I use some oil drums and some hand grenade's to take out the captors. **_

_**Hearing the gunshots and explosions, the men's hope for rescue returns.**_

_**Seeing me their eye light up, I find the keys on the dead guard and grab them to unlock the door. **_

_**Cutting loose their bond, they pick up some weapons that are on the ground from the guards. **_

_**Nodding towards me, we head out checking our corners and make our way to the car, one being carried by the other with the last man watching their backs while I got their front.**_

_**Getting in the car and we start to head back to base. **_

_**As we get closer to camp we notice that the commander of the camp standing there with his bitches. **_

_**Stopping at the entrance to the camp, the commander yells to me about orders and risking your men's lives, I ignore him as I help my injured man out of the car and towards the infirmary to get his wounds treated and the commander follows.**_

_**A couple weeks later at the trial of my discharge, the men who I saved got my back and told them that if it weren't for me going back that they wouldn't be alive today. **_

_**Two days later after the jury gets back with the verdict, the presiding juror stands up and says, "We the jury find the defendant guilty of disobeying a direct order from a superior and will be given an honorable discharge for the men returning alive."**_

_**The judge turns towards me and says, "Mac. Mac Wake up!"**_

_**~Flash Back Ends~  
**_

~*Happy's POV*~

Around 11: 30, I pull up into teller-morrow and back my bike into a spot for the bikes. I notice that the most of the members of this charter are working in the auto shop, Tig and Jax notice me and start to walk on over, I meet them halfway and say in my usual raspy voice, "Morning boys."

I notice that tig looks a little pale and ask, "man you look like shit tig, what the hell happened to you?"

Jax smirks and says, "Tig and the girl Amanda who we met yesterday and decided to have a drinking contest, don't know who won though."

I notice that I don't see the girls, especially one in particular; I ask them if they'd seen them.

Jax nods and says, "yea, they're still here, Amanda is passed on one of the two couches we have, Lindsay is asleep in the room we gave her and Mac, and Mac is dead asleep on the other couch up in the clubhouse."

I nod and start to walk in that direction when I hear clay yell for the guys including me when he noticed that I was there.

Walking up into the clubhouse with the other, we all notice two of the three girls that we met yesterday were dead asleep on the couches.

We pass by them and into church where clay was waiting for us. As we get seated the last to join us is juice, and he has some file with him, he closes the door and sits down in his chair.

Clay: Juice you got the information on those girls that we met yesterday?

Juice: Uh yeah [hands over the folder].

Jax: [confused] Clay what's going on?

Clay: Just a background check to see if we can trust them.

Tig: What does the file say about them?

Clay: It seems me, piney, chibs and half-sack aren't the only war veterans here anymore.

Chibs: What does that mean?

Clay: It seems the girl Macayle Rohden [our eyes widen in realization] is or was a sergeant major in the marines until her honorable discharge a year ago. It also seems that Macayle and Lindsay aren't as innocent as they seem [our eyebrows raise], as just before Macayle went to the army they were arrested for assault, grand theft auto and arson but only Lindsay served time.

Chibs: Why would only Lindsay serve time?

Jax: Why don't we ask her herself. [Clay nods and tells chibs to wake her up].

Ten minutes later Chibs returns with Lindsay in her pj's in tow.

Lindsay: [Yawning] You wanted to talk to me?

Clay: Please sit down. [Lindsay nods and sits in an extra chair that chibs brought with him when he went to get her].

Lindsay: Okay, what do you want to know?

Jax: clay checked your backgrounds and saw something mighty interesting.

Lindsay: It's about the assault/arson thing isn't it?

[We all nod].

Lindsay: Okay I'll explain, Amanda's then boyfriend now ex was cheating on her with another so called friend of ours behind her back, knowing how Mac is she told me and at first I didn't believe her, but then I realized that Mac has no reason to lie to me so we went to confront him after graduation from high school. Little did I know that Amanda had followed us after seeing us leave seconds behind her boyfriend, after a while of goading him he confessed that he had been sleeping with Jessica behind her back since freshman year, we hear a sob behind us, I turn to look and it was Amanda and she was bawling her eyes out [tig's eyes narrow] I went to comfort her while Mac kept her asshole of a boyfriend busy.

Tig: What'd she do?

Lindsay: What else do you think she did, despite how skinny she was then she packs a hell of a punch, so she beat him till he couldn't move, then Amanda said some words and kicked him in the groin [we all wince], we steal his car and torch his house on fire, of course we made sure that no one was in it. As for me only getting arrested, I told Mac and Amanda to leave, before the cops came I told them that Mac has a future in the military and that Amanda wouldn't last very long in prison, so in the end I got arrested served three years and made some interesting friends.

Jax: Friends? Who?

Lindsay: Some woman name Rebecca Angels.

[All our eyes widen].

Jax Rebecca Angels the old lady of the Flaming Aces president in Texas.

[Lindsay nods].

Lindsay: I know, she told me after I told her about what I did to my best friends ex boyfriend.

Piney: Now that you say the Flaming Aces, that last name Rohden sounds familiar. Just can't remember from where.

[The sound of footsteps running towards the bathroom draws their attention].

Clay: Well piney tell us when you can remember. [Piney nods]. Dismissed.

[We all leave when he bangs the gavel and exit the room].

Lindsay leaves first since she was closest to the door, and walks over to the couch where Mac is sleeping, trying to wake her up, as tig heads over to where the bathroom is with a bottle of water.

After 2 minutes of trying to wake up make, she eventually wakes up.

"Hey sleepy head." Lindsay ruffles her hair as Mac just sits there rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" Mac asks stretching, popping some joints, Lindsay says, "It's like 12:30, what were you doing out here anyway?"

Mac just shrugs and says, "I woke up early and I couldn't sleep, so I went out here so I wouldn't wake you up with my tossing and turning." Lindsay nods in understanding.

Mac looks at herself and get up to their room, dragging Lindsay with her. "Where are we going Mac?" "Where else? To get changed." "Oh, yeah, hehe."

~*Mac's POV*~

Entering our room, we head to our duffle bags and pull out some clothes for the day and our bathroom stuff and head towards the bathroom where we do our morning routine [brush teeth, hair and some makeup], and get dressed into our clothes.

I switch my underwear with some clean ones, take out a grey t-shirt with the words ' voldermont ain't got shit on me' in black, a black long sleeve t-shirt underneath and dark blue skinny jeans, and my black boots.

Lindsay changes out of her old clothes and puts on A fuchsia shirt top that shows a little bit of cleavage and has gold circle near each armpit, and straps that crisscross in the back once, black jeans and her sneakers.

We exit the bathroom, talking about taking a look around charming to see if we can find her uncle. When we enter the clubhouse we see an old man in a police uniform talking to clay, as we enter the old man turns around, and Lindsay smiles wide and throws her arms around him.

"Oh my god, uncle Wayne it's good seeing you." Lindsay says letting go of him.

Eyes widen at the realization of what chief unser was saying about his niece a couple of days before.

"So this is your uncle." I say while giving him a smile and shaking his hand.

"You're Macayle Rohden, her best friend number 1." Chief Unser says back and giving Lindsay one last hung before telling her that he will see her at his house later, after giving her directions to his house, so that they could have dinner later.

He leaves and goes to his patrol car to head towards the station.

"Mac, Lindsay let's check out charming now." Amanda says while coming out of the bathroom with tig following behind her, and looking a little pale.

"You look like shit manda." I say bluntly to her and she flips me off and I snicker, as jax comes back from where ever he went.

"Here are the keys to one of the loan cars, so that you guys can take a look around charming." Jax says pulling out keys to a four door blue Honda accord.

Taking the keys in my hand, I thank him and walking out with Lindsay following.

We get to the car and realize that Amanda wasn't following us.

Turning around we see chibs who tells us that Amanda has a hang over and has camped out in the bathroom for the moment, we laugh and tell him that she was never really good at handling her alcohol.

Getting in the car Lindsay and I buckle our seat belts. Starting the car we drive around getting a feel of the little tiny town to see if we wanted to finally stop running and settle down to wait for our past's to catch up to us.

As we were driving in a neighbor hood we saw a nice two story house with a two car garage, It had a sign on it with a number to call a realtor, Lindsay writes down the number so we can call them, then we head to a grocery store that we saw a while ago, park and head in to get some snack.

Cruising down the aisles with a cart, we pick up some chips, cigarettes, some jack and disaronno, some ice, a shit load of candy and dr. pepper. We get to the register and pay for our goodies.

We are at my car when Lindsay looks at me and says, "Have you contacted your family yet?"

I look at her and shake my head no and say, "No, last time I saw any of my family they made it quite clear that I was not welcomed back with open arms if I ever came back at all."

Lindsay just shakes her head at their stupidity and says, "It's not your fault Mac, you wanted to serve your country to protect them, It's their fault for not seeing that and respecting your decision on what you wanted to do with your life."

"I know but that does not mean it doesn't hurt any less."

"You have me and manda you know?"

I nod and close the trunk. Walking towards the driver's side to unlock the door, I turn back and see Lindsay staring at something with anger in her eyes.

I look in the direction that she's looking in and I see Shane Darby, Amanda's ex.

He looks at Lindsay then he looks at me and I grin when I see the terror in his eyes at the sight of me, _good I still scare the shit out of him_.

He then just walks away towards a beat up white truck, gets in and drives off in a hurry. _Shit, stupid bastard_.

I turn back around and look at Lindsay and say, "He's gonna tell his uncle that we're here."

Lindsay nods and gets in the passenger side, getting in the drivers seat, putting on my seat belt and start the car, heading towards the SOA clubhouse to tell manda who we saw.

Pulling into Teller-Morrow we see a lot of people there, parking I see Amanda talking to the older woman with streaked hair and I tell Lindsay to take the things to our room as I start in her direction.

~*Amanda's POV*~

After the sick binge I had this morning from too much alcohol that I drank last night, I was talking to Gemma clay's wife and jax's mother.

My brows furrow and Gemma asks, "Are you okay sweetheart?"

I tell her, "I don't know," I turn around and see Mac standing there with an angry face; she nods her head so that she could talk to me in private.

_This can't be good_.

"What's wrong Mac?"

_She's never like this_.

"I saw your ex today."

My face pales and then next thing I see is black.

~*Tig's POV*~

"Hey Gemma was going on?" I ask as I walk over to her.

She looks at me with worry in her eyes and says, "I don't know I was talking to Amanda when we both see Mac standing not to far away with an angry look on her face, then they walk over there."

We both look over to see Amanda's face pale and her dropping to the floor.

Before she can fall to the floor Mac catches her as, me and Gemma rush over.

"Is she okay?" Gemma asks as she kneels down at Amanda's side.

Mac nods and says, "We just need to move her inside, let's take her to our room."

I pick her up and follow Mac to their room and lay her on the bed.

When she's tucked in, I turn towards Macayle and ask, "What was that about?"

"Lindsay and I when we were out at the store, we saw her ex boyfriend."

I take a deep breathe, then I ask, "Who's her ex?"

_I'll fuck him up_.

She just looks at me and says, "Ask Amanda when she wakes up."

With that Mac walks out of the room, and I take on last look at Amanda and walk out the room to the party that's happening outside.

~*Mac's POV*~

I step outside just to face Lindsay.

She demands, "What did you tell Amanda to make her pass out like that?"

_Whoa holy shit almost had a heart attack_.

I look at her and say, "I told her that her ex was in town."

Lindsay just looks at me like I was an idiot and says, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking she should know that he's here so that's she isn't caught aware that we saw him and didn't tell her."

Lindsay pauses in her interrogation and thinks about what I just said.

Taking a deep breath she says, "You got a point she would have gotten mad and not talk to us anymore."

_Yeah that would be bad_.

I look around and see people partying, "What's with all the people partying?"

Just as Lindsay was about to answer, someone calls my name and I see clay, and piney in some ring.

I walk towards them and get in the ring with them, clay then yells at everyone to shut up and pay attention as he says, "Today is the anniversary of a hero coming home from over seas [the people realize that he's talking military, and he turns towards me] tonight we part for Sergeant Major Macayle Rohden [he gestures towards me and I wave], what do you say miss Rohden?"

Everyone is silent as I grin and yell, "Now we party!"

Cheers go all around as the night becomes lively, even Amanda wakes up to come outside and party though she never left tig's side.

Sitting on a chair by the ring as some guys fight, I hear scrapings of a chair and I turn to my left and see happy sitting in the chair.

He hands me a drink and says in his very sexy raspy voice, "Welcome home soldier."

I smile taking the drink and look him in his chocolate brown eyes and say, "It's good to be home," and for the rest of the night the party rages on until early hours of the next morning.  
_

Playlist for Chapter:  
The Faders- No Sleep Tonight  
Danity Kane- damaged  
Joan Jett and the Blackhearts- I love Rock 'N' Roll  
Gretchen Wilson- Here For The Party

AN (again): As I've said before Macayle Rohden, Lindsay Alder, and Amanda Jameson are mine, I've also added Rebecca angels as another character as a wife to the flaming aces president, and the flaming aces crew are mine unless someone else own them then tell me.


	4. Ch 3 Moving In Pt 1

_No man but feels more of a man in the world if he has a bit of ground that he can call his own. However small it is on the surface, it is four thousand miles deep; and that is a very handsome property. ~Charles Dudley Warner.  
__

Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy doesn't belong to me It belong to FX and Kurt Sutter.

_Thoughts  
(Flash Backs)_**  
YELLING  
**_

~*Lindsay's POV*~

~*Three Days Later, Wednesday*~

"Hey Mac, did you guys find somewhere for us to live?" Amanda says sitting down at the table with a toasted bagel.

Mac nods and says, "Yep, the realtor called yesterday and says that she's showing the house at 2."

Amanda nods and finishes the last few bites of the bagel. Swallowing the last part of the bagel and says, " It's almost 2 now isn't it?"

"Yeah, let's go." I say grabbing my purse and staring to walk out the door with Mac and Amanda following close behind me.

Getting into the car, Amanda turns towards me and says, "What does the house look like?"

I turn to her and say, "It's two story house and a big garage."

Nodding she sits back and puts her seat belt on.

Mac starts the Honda accord and heads towards where the house is.

When we get to the house we see a two story with olive green paint and off white trim around the windows, the door, and stones lining the walls on the corners of garage and porch.

When you pulled into the two car driveway to the right of the driveway is a small walk way that goes from sidewalk to the front door and a small patch from the drive way to the walk way.

The porch has a bench on it. On the second story there are three windows with dark brown window shutters and dark green curtains.

The realtor is sitting on the bench, standing when we pull next to her car.

Walking to the front door, the realtor says, "You ready to see the house?"

We nod, walking inside to see a plain rooms and hallways. I turn and ask the realtor, "Why are the walls so plain?"

"The previous people who owned the house moved to another location, and decided to repaint the house and fix it up for the next owners."

We nod and continue to look at the house, the realtor turns to us and says, "So what do you think of this house?"

We look at each other and nod not even needing to talk about it, I look towards the realtor and say, "We'll take it."

Beaming the realtor gives up some papers to sign and when we were finished she would be waiting on the front porch.

Grouping around the island in the kitchen and looking through the

Papers, signing what we needed to sign.

Looking through to make sure that we had signed everything, Amanda takes a look around and comments, "This room looks like crap."

Mac stops poking around and turns to Amanda saying, "Of course it would look like well crap, it's plain and there is shit in here, so until we make things to our liking, it will always look like crap."

Seeing that everything is in order I turn towards Mac and Amanda saying in a teasing voice," Now now girls behave yourself."

Amanda's eyebrow twitches and Mac starts smiling like a fox.

I start walking towards the front with Mac and Amanda following behind me.

Exciting the front door, I hand the papers that we had signed and the realtor hands us the keys to the house, the garage door openers and says, "Thank you, I hope you like your new house, and if you have any problem give us a call."

I nod and say, "Okay."

The realtor leaves and we get in the car after locking all the doors and windows, heading towards teller-morrow.

Pulling up we see some blonde pregnant woman arguing with jax about something.

Parking the car, we get out and head inside to leave them in peace.

Inside we see, juice, piney, bobby and opie.

Opie looks up and asks, "Where have you been all day?"

I look at opie and say, "Oh we just went to meet our realtor at 2 and we ended up being there for a couple of hours signing papers for a new house."

Juice looks up and says, "Your moving here?"

I nod and say, "Yes, it's nice here, so we bought a house on Holloway Street, you'll be seeing a lot more of us."

Jax's comes storming in a couple minutes later and I ask, "Who's the blonde who you were talking too?"

Jax sighs sitting down and running a hand through his hair saying, "That's my ex-wife."

We nod and continue to talk quietly among ourselves.

More specifically Mac and Bobby about house stuff.

Bobby: Have you been to Brylane Home and Kitchen?

Mac: No, they got good house stuff?

Bobby: Oh yeah.

Mac: Yeah sure how about this weekend? How about ladies?

Amanda and I nod, I than say, "Sure that sounds like a good idea."

Mac than gasps and says, "Hey lets bring some of the guys to the new house so they can fix the bathrooms and the kitchen."

A few seconds later clay, tig, chibs, and happy come strolling in from where ever they were.

Mac, Amanda and I stared at them, they freeze in their tracks and look at us, and then they look at each other and then began the staring match between us.

"What?" Clay says after a few moments of silence.

~*Happy's POV*~

~*Sons of Anarchy Club House, 1: 50 p.m.*~

Exiting church we see, Lindsay, Mac and Amanda leave and drive off somewhere.

I turn to the others and say, "Where do you think that they're going?"

Juice shrugs, then remembers something and says, "I heard something about buying a house around here somewhere, and maybe they went out looking."

Clay sighs and says, "Why I feel like this will get more interesting?"

Jax chuckles before walking to the garage saying, "Probably because it will."

Clay then says, "Now get to work!"

We all say yes sir before putting on our work shirts and going over to cars.

A couple hours later jax's ex-wife shows up and they start arguing.

Then a familiar Honda accord pulls up into a parking spot.

As they step up they start looking in jax's direction, they start walking to the clubhouse.

Thirty minutes after the girls pull in; Gemma pulls up in her black Cadillac. She parks her car and gets out. Noticing the fight between the ex's she shakes her head and walks over to us.

"What the hell is the junkie bitch doing here?" Gemma asks putting her hands on her hips and turning to look at the fight.

Clay kisses her cheek and says, "I have no idea, and they were like that for about an hour and thirty minutes. Why don't we close early and go inside and relax?"

We all nod and tell the other works to go home early. Closing the garage doors and start to head inside.

We walk inside to see bobby, piney, opie, and juice, Mac, Lindsay and Amanda sitting at a table talking about random stuff.

The second we walk inside they stare at us, we look at each other and then we look at them.

After a few moments clay finally breaks the stare off and says, "What?"

"Heey~," Mac sings, while looking between us and the others at the tables.

"What?" Clay asks again.

"Can we borrow you guys this weekend for furniture shopping?" Mac asks us.

"I'll help." I say, nodding and sitting down on the couch.

"I'll help too." Tig and Chibs practically say at the same time.

"Me too." Jax says walking over and taking a seat on the couch on the other side.

"Might as well." Clay says while he and Gemma sit at one of the tables near the bar.

~*A Two Days Later, Friday Afternoon*~

~*Mac's POV*~

_Shopping for furniture is not my idea of fun...Oh that's like a nice bed, kind of big but I like it._

Walking around the furniture store with bobby and happy following me.

I paused looking at a sleigh bed.

_Hm, looks a bit like Santa clause, Awesome! _

"Hey guys, I like this one, kind of has a Santa clause thing goin' on." Happy and bobby walk from where they were laying on some of the mattresses, well happy anyway, I snicker hysterically from seeing bobby trying to get up from them.

Happy stands next to me and takes a look at the bed saying, "You like this bed?"

I nod and grab a piece of paper in front of the bed frame that held the information so that we could order it from the register.

We then go over to bobby and I say, "You can stay there bobby, we'll be back *I see an employee and wave him over* Can I order this bed? *I point to the sleigh bed that I was eyeing just seconds ago*"

The employee (who's name shall be STEVE) says, "Yes you can wait here one minute while I bring you the papers to buy the bed."

I nod laying down on the mattress next to happy on another mattress that was next to bobby's, who also decided to just lay there than to waste all that energy trying to get up.

Bobby looks over at us and says, "You need any more furniture?"

I put my head on Happy's shoulder and say, "Um maybe we just have to call Rebecca and have her send the furniture that we have over in Montana, then we'll see from there, for now we only need a bed for now."

"Don't forget the mattress." Bobby says.

"I won't." I say getting up when I spot Steve coming this way with a clipboard with some papers on it.

"Here's the papers for the bed frame and I thought you might want a mattress so I brought those papers too." Steve says handing me the clipboard with the bed frame papers.

I sign what I need to sign before moving on to the mattress papers.

I finish signing everything and I hand the clipboard back. He then says, "I'll be back with your receipt."

Steve comes back five minutes later with two other store workers who are carrying a mattress and says, "If you come back Monday your bed should be in, Thank you for your purchases ma'am please come again."

I nod and poke bobby on the side and helping him get up from the mattress, looking at happy I start tugging on his arm as he looks at me and gets up.

"Can you guys help me put this in the van?" I ask them giving them the EYES (a.k.a. The Puppy Dog Eyes).

Bobby and Happy look at each other before happy turns back around and says, "Okay, okay don't use those eyes please."

Smiling, I jump and give happy a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Realizing what I did, I jump off him looking the other way trying not to blush.

Couching happy picks up the other end of the mattress with bobby at the other end, they carry it and surprisingly not hitting anyone.

They get to the van to see Amanda already there with her mattress, she moves out of the way as the guys including tig and opie move my mattress on top of Amanda's.

"I wonder where Lindsay is, we have one more stop to do." I say sitting in the loaned Honda.

Amanda looks at me and says, "What next stop?"

I look at her and say to her, "To get blankets and pillows, duh."

Amanda thinks for a second then says, "Oh yeah, do you guys know where we can get some?"

Jax, chibs and Lindsay come out of the store and put a mattress in the van with the others.

"I think Gemma has some." Tig says scratching his stomach.

"Gemma has what." Jax says turning to look at us.

"Blankets." Amanda and I say at the same time, we look at each other then giggle before looking at jax when he says, "Yeah she does, she'll let you borrow them, why?"

"Well we need some blankets to keep us warm at the new house." I say punching jax in the arm.

"All right, all right let's drop these off at your guy's house, then we'll go to mom's for dinner." Jax says getting on his Harley.

Juice then gets into the drivers side of the van and starts it.

Bobby climbs into the passenger seat of the van and buckles in.

Lindsay climbs on behind chibs as Amanda climbs on behind tig.

We all put on our helmets as I sit behind happy and wrapping my arms around his stomach so that I don't fall off.

I yell over the roar of the Harley to jax, "follow me to the house."

Jax nods.

I tap happy and tell him, "Follow my directions to the house."

He nods taking off back to charming.

~*Gemma and Clay's House, 6:00 p.m.*~

Dinner was definitely wild. Lindsay and I start play arguing about which super hero was better, Amanda was shaking her head like she can't believe were having this argument...again.

All of a sudden a phone rings, and everyone looks in our direction.

Pausing in our argument and I stare at Lindsay.

She looks at us and the phone keeps ringing, she realizes that it's her phone and excuses herself to step outside to answer her cell.

~*Lindsay's POV*~

Stepping outside, I look at my phone and the caller ID rings 'Rebecca'.

(Lindsay, **Rebecca, **_**Jared Angels**_).

I pick it up saying, "_Hello Rebecca_."

**Hello, how are you? Did you find a place yet?**

"_I'm fine, We found a nice two story 4 bedrooms and 2 baths, it's really nice, it just doesn't have anything in it besides our mattress's._"

**You want me to send your stuff that you have in storage over.**

"_Yes please, and um can I ask you kind of a big favor." _

**Sure sweet heart *loud voice can be hear in the background* hold on one moment honey *to the people in the background* SHUT THE FUCK UP! *All noise stops in the background* now what were you saying, a favor? **

"_Yeah about two weeks ago or so we say Amanda's ex and his uncle is one of the nords and we may need some help._"

**Wait hold on my baby just walked in the room you need to talk to him about all that okay?**

"_Okay._"

**BABE! *A male voice yells out what* come here now! *The same man says okay, then some shuffling and a deep male voice comes on* **_**Yeah?**_

"_Hi, um my names Lindsay, I uh met your wife in prison, and um we kind of need a favor." _

_**What's the favor? **_

"_Well sooner or later we'll be running into the nords and we will most likely will be needing your help_."

_**Hmm I have to put it up for a vote, Rebecca will call you when the vote is in, hold on my wife want to talk to you again. **_

"_Okay, thanks_."

***Rebecca comes back on the phone* I'm going to send the stuff to your new house, what's your address? **

"_It's 1372 Holloway Street, Charming, California_."

**Okay got it; I'll be sending it soon, okay. **

"_Okay that you Rebecca_."

**Don't worry about it; I hope to see you soon.**

"_Me too *Mac pokes her head through the door saying that everyone was leaving* I got to go call me when the vote comes in?_"

**Okay I will do that, goodnight.**

"_Good night_."

I hang up the phone and saying good night to Gemma and clay.

We make our way to the new house, though it was a little creepy but it was okay we slept in the same room.

~*Next Morning, Saturday, 10:15 a.m.*~

~*Mac's POV*~

Sitting on the counter looking at home magazines looking at random furniture, I mark the pages just in case.

Lindsay and Amanda took the loan car to go to the clubhouse.

The house phone rings and the caller ID says 'unknown number."

(_Macayle_, **Rebecca**).

Confused I answer and say, "_you have reached the ghost house, how may we haunt you today?_"

***Snicker are heard in the back*** **Is Lindsay There? **

"_Nope, she is currently haunting our new neighbors._"

***People snicker in the back harder* who's this then? **

"_Your worst nightmare._"

**You must be Macayle then.**

"_Congratulations you get a pot of candy, what gave me away?_"

**Lindsay says you're the sarcastic one and Amanda's the sensitive one.**

"_Your calling about our stuff that Lindsay's mom put in storage for us_." **Yes and part of it is on it's way as we speak.**

"_Sweet now the house won't be as creepy._"

**What type of car should we be looking for?**

"_1967 Cherry Red GTO._" ***the guys whistle in appreciation of a fine automobile* Nice ride.**

"_I know he's my baby._"

**What's this about your friends ex?**

"_Ex?_"

**Some white racist skinhead.**

"_Oh him, the jackass, what do you want to know?_"

**Anything.**

"_Hmm, he was an asshole, he liked to pick on people weaker than he was, and he was abusive. I saw some bruises on her and she made this bullshit excuse that she fell, I knew she was lying but I didn't say anything. He cheated on her so many times; I lost count at like 20 girls. His uncle is the local skinhead racist leader, um something Darby, I can't remember exactly what it was but he and his little Aryan crew are a pain in SOA's ass._"

**Hmm, Interesting, we liked what you did to his face in the hospital picture.**

"_Oh that, it was fun._"

**Anyway like I said the truck with the stuff should be arriving in a couple of days and the two drivers will be sticking around for a little bit to make sure this.. Ex stays away.**

"_Thanks, we'll call when shit goes down._"

**Thanks for the heads up. *Hangs up***

"_Yeah, bye._"

I hang up the phone as Lindsay and Amanda come in, with Amanda looking a little scared.

Seeing the look on Amanda's face i'm instantly on alert, I stand up and demand, "What the hell happened when you were out?"

Lindsay puts down the pizza and soda saying, "Shane and some of his lackeys cornered Amanda on the side walk just as we were walking out of the pizza place."

"Shit." I say grabbing a slice and start chewing; Amanda sits down taking some deep breaths.

Lindsay also sits down, grabbing a slice of pizza and says, "So who were you talking to when we walked in."

I pause mid bite, thinking back and say, "I think it was Rebecca Angels."

Amanda stares at me and says, "How'd she get the house number?"

I point at Lindsay while continuing eating the rest of the slice before grabbing another slice.

"What'd she want?" Amanda asks again, calming down some from the incident earlier.

"Um she said part of the stuff that was in storage is on it's way here and she wanted to know more about your ex." I say taking a drink of dr pepper.

Amanda mutters a quiet oh before taking small bites of pizza.

~*Monday Afternoon*~

"Miss Rohden bed frames you girls order is ready to be picked up now, please come and pick it up before the store closes at 6."

"No problem, thank you." I say hanging up and heading to my room over the garage. Rummaging through my duffle bag for some clothes, I head to my bathroom and close the door.

I do the usual morning routine (ex: brush teeth, hair, little make up). I put on red lace Lingerie, A black wife beater with a cut between breasts with words 'can't touch this' with graph that had two curves point away from each other, black cargo pants, and black sneakers.

Coming out of the bathroom, I see Amanda sitting on my bed, dumping my clothes in the corner.

Turning towards Amanda, I ask, "What are you doing."

"Um can I hang with you today?" She asks looking up from the floor.

I nod and say, "Sure we just have to go to the furniture store today to get my bed frame."

She nods and I grab my jacket, wallet and keys. We leave the house locking up and getting into my baby, _finally he's back with me. _

Starting the car, we head towards teller-morrow.

Amanda looks over and says, "Why are we going to teller-morrow?"

"To see if we can borrow a truck or the van to get the bed frames and maybe some muscle. By the way, where the hell is Lindsay?"

"I don't know, she and the Honda were gone when I got up this morning."

"Odd." I say when we stop at a red light.

"So our bed frames are in." Amanda asks as the light turns green and we continue on our way to the garage.

"Yep now we get to sleep pretty much in our own rooms." I say pulling into our parking spot next to gemma's Cadillac.

Closing the doors to my car, I spot jax and opie working on a two door Honda.

"Hey guys can we borrow a truck or van and maybe some muscle?" I ask leaning against the car they're working on.

"What for?" Jax says putting down a wrench and wiping his hands on a rag.

"I got a call this morning from the furniture store and they said that the bed frames are in, and we need a big car so that we can bring the frames to the house since we can't do that in my small car." I tell him.

"We also need some muscle." Amanda says coming to stand next to me.

"Hmm, let's see *sees clay coming out of the office* Hey Clay!" Jax calls out to clay.

Clay comes over and asks, "What?"

"They want to borrow either the van or the truck and maybe some muscle to move their bed frames." Jax says looking at clay.

Clay looks around to see who was at the shop and says, "The van is being used but we have a truck that could borrow, you can borrow happy and tig."

Jax spots tig and happy over by the office, and calls for them to get over here.

They come over and stop by our side, tig standing a little close to Amanda.

"What you need?" Tig asks crossing his arms.

Happy just keeps stealing glances at me and I pretend not to notice.

"These ladies need to borrow the truck and some muscle for their bed frames that came in." Jax explains to tig and happy.

"All right I'll get the truck." Tig says walking to the office to get the keys then walks back out and walks over to a truck, he waves happy to walk over.

Happy walks to the passenger side of the truck and gets in.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you guys later." I say to jax, clay and opie.

Amanda and I get back into my car and drive off to the furniture store with the truck following behind.

We get to the furniture store and park near the back where there is people loading furniture onto their cars or trucks.

I get out of my car as a worker comes over and asks, "You here for pick up?"

I nod and hand him the receipt number for the boxes of frames.

Tig and Happy park the truck slightly behind us.

While waiting for the guy to come back I notice Shane not to far away with his nord bitches loading some big box onto the back of his truck.

Noticing where I was looking tig and happy look over, tig then looks at me and as if reading his mind I say quietly, "Yes that's the ex."

Tig and happy look back over as Shane looks in our direction, they glare at him but Shane doesn't make a move since I happen to be looking also and give a smile that basically says 'you come over here and I'll chop you up and feed you to the sharks'.

He gets into his truck and his friends get into the car behind him, and drive off.

Amanda just then notices us looking in the opposite direction of the store and asks, "What are you guys staring at?"

We jump, turning around and I say, "Nothing really, just a nice car."

I turn to the guys and smile at them with a face that says 'you tell and you die.'

Amanda just shakes her head and says, "I don't want to know, and by the way the store guy is coming back with a trolley that has the frames in boxes."

The store guy stops in front of us and says, "Here's your orders, and you need help putting those in the truck."

Tig and happy shake their heads. Taking one of the ends happy and tig put the box filled frames onto the bed of the truck.

Getting into our rides and leaving the store, we all head back to our house to get the frames inside.

Just as were turning into our street we see a moving truck that has a flaming aces logo on the sides with the Honda accord in front, we honk and Lindsay honks back.

We turn with the tig, happy and the truck following behind me, with Lindsay and the moving truck right behind her.

I pull into the left side of the drive way and Lindsay parks on the right. The truck that tig was driving is blocking us in and the moving truck parks in front of the house by the sidewalk.

As Lindsay approached me by my car, I say, "Where the hell have you been all morning?"

"Well I got a call from he driver of the moving truck that he was just outside of charming, and I told him that I would come get him there and drive to the house with them following us, then we ran into you guys...by the way what were you doing?"

"Well just like you I got a call that our bed frames were in and to come pick them up and since I was bored I went just after I got the call, though we had to stop at auto shop to get a truck and some muscle." I tell her smiling and walking to the front door to unlock it.

I open the door, then I walk to the back of the truck where tig and happy were taking one of the frames.

I look at the box and say, "That's Amanda's bed frame."

Amanda walks over and says, "I'll show you guys my room."

I look at Lindsay and the guys including the two flaming aces members and say, "This should be fun."  
_

AN: I don't know any of the streets in charming so I made some up. Also Jared Angels and the flaming aces are mine. Sorry for the late update it just took a really long time to write this all out, I hope you all like it.

Playlist for Chapter:  
Paramore- Let the Flames begin  
Pull Tab to Can- Wonderful Days  
Lene Marlin- Unforgivable Sinner  
Tweet- Oops Oh My


	5. Ch 3 Moving In Pt 2

_Like other parties of the kind, it was first silent, then talky, then argumentative, then disputatious, then unintelligible, then altogether, then inarticulate, and then drunk. When we had reached the last step of this glorious ladder, it was difficult to get down again without stumbling. ~George Gordon Byron.  
__

Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy doesn't belong to me It belong to FX and Kurt Sutter.

_Thoughts  
(Flash Backs)_**  
YELLING  
**_

~*A Couple Weeks, The Girl's House, 2: 30 p.m.*~

~*Happy's POV*~

_Wow this house looks better than when they first bought it_.

"Dude, their kitchen has a bar." I hear tig mutter in astonishment as if seeing god for the first time, since he hasn't been at the house while it was being fixed.

Tig then turns around to look at Mac and Amanda who were sitting on either side of me demanding, "I want a beer."

Mac laughs lightly before saying, "Sorry tigger, we aren't stocked with anything at the moment, if you want you can come with us when we go grocery shopping."

Like a kid in a candy store, tig practically is jumping up and down saying, "Hell yes!"

Chibs who was talking with Lindsay walks over with said lady following behind him, and says in his Scottish accent, "We'll go to."

Mac grabs her car keys and we follow her outside.

Chibs and Lindsay go to his back, same with tig and Amanda.

I turn towards Mac and grab her car keys saying, "I'm driving."

"Wait what, nuh uh I don't think so." Mac says standing in front of me with her hand on her hips.

"You need to right down what you guys need for good and drinks." I say folding my arms across my chest.

She thinks it over for a minute then humpf's and starts to walk over to the passenger side but not before punching me in the stomach, making me make an umpf sound.

I get into the drivers side and start the car, then head towards the direction of the store.

We get to the store and park the car, while the others park their bikes nearby.

Just as were about to enter the store we hear an all to familiar voice saying, "Well, well look at what we got here boys, it's little Mandy."

Mac mutters a shit, while tig pulls Amanda into the store.

Lindsay takes a step towards Shane and hisses, "What the fuck are you doing you goddamn racist white bastard, I shoulda gutted you in high school."

Chibs and I look surprised at the venom that is in her voice.

Mac just raises an eyebrow and watching his little bitch that he brought along.

Lindsay goes to step close, when out of nowhere a security guard who was watching stepped up and said, "Hey no fighting, there are children present, get out of here."

Lindsay and Mac snort, walking past the security guard and into the store.

Mac and Lindsay take a cart, splitting the lists they go in different direction with Amanda, tig and I going with Mac, while chibs and Lindsay go in another direction.

Mac mutters, "Let see, Alcohol...ha-ha here they are, boys pick out some and put them in the cart, be careful don't over flow the cart."

Tig literally brightens up and drags Amanda down one aisle of alcohol.

"Okay we got Jack Daniels, Vodka, Bacardi, kahlua, gin, rum, tequila, vermouth, chartreuse, blue Curacao, mojito, black Russian, white Russian, crown royal, Jameson whiskey, baileys Irish cream, coffee, lots of Advil, coco cola, dr pepper, juice, wine coolers, lemons, limes, cherries, pineapple juice, candy, Lindsay got meat, cheese, chips, paper plates, forks and spoons, frozen pizzas, fruits, yogurt, energy drinks, ice cream and a bunch of random stuff, alright let's go before we buy out the whole store." Mac says walking towards the check out line with me pushing the cart.

"Think we got enough alcohol?" I ask Mac as she starts putting our half of the stuff on the conveyor belt.

"No." Mac says looking at me smiling.

I snort and help load last of the alcohol onto the conveyor.

"Your total is 150.75 ma'am." The cashier says.

Mac takes out her wallet and grabs a credit card, and swipes it.

"Thank you ma'am please have a nice day and come again." The cashier says handing a receipt to Mac.

Walking out of the store mighty satisfied, well tig's mighty satisfied with all the alcohol.

_Hmm, I wonder what kind of drinks will be made?_

"Oh happy, help me out will ya." Mac says nudging me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, anything else while we're out?" I ask, grabbing one of the bags from the cart to put in the trunk, she grabs the last bag and puts it in the trunk, she closes the trunk.

Turning towards me she says, "I don't think so."

"Okay let's get going before the ice cream melts in your trunk." I saw opening the drivers side door and getting in.

"I hope that Shane leaves Amanda alone from now on." Lindsay says climbing onto the bike behind chibs.

"Me too." Mac says now sitting in the passenger seat.

We drive off towards their house, I say, "Why do you and Lindsay hate Darby so much?"

Mac turns towards me, and then looks out the window saying, "He cheated on her like 20 time, he was also abusive mentally and physically, but seeing that our so called friend Jessica was sleeping with him was the last straw."

We get to the house and see a lot of bikes in the front.

Mac, Lindsay and Amanda look confused while tig, chibs and I are smiling inwardly at the surprise when they walks through the door.

Tig and chibs practically run into the house after Amanda and Lindsay with the bags alcohol in their hands.

Hearing the cheering in the house, Mac turns towards me as I was leaning against the hood of her car.

Walking slowly towards me, Mac stops in between my legs, she puts a hand on either side of me and looks me in the eye.

"You knew about this didn't you?"

"Yes." I say in my deep raspy voice.

She smiles then looks at me again, she leans in closing her eyes and kisses me, slow and deep, I close my eyes and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me as her hands come and rest around my neck.

We jump apart when a female voice says, "Hey lovebirds get your tattooed Asses in here and party with the rest of us."

We look and see Gemma standing on the porch with her hand on her hips, looking at us with a knowing look.

"Hehe, yes let party." Mac says walking down the walk way towards the door, she pauses in her steps turns back around and grabs the rest of the groceries with me carrying her inside.

At the bar in the kitchen with chibs, tig and I putting away the half empty or unopened alcohol, and throwing shit away.

Chibs finished throwing the last of the garbage away, sits down and turns towards us saying, "We're falling in deep, aren't we brothers."

Tig sits down and put his head in his hands saying, " I want to but with this shit with skinhead Darby junior, I don't know man, I haven't felt this way about another woman ever."

I nod sitting down, they look at me and I say, "What?"

Chibs smirks at me saying in his Scottish accent, "I saw you two sucking each others bloody faces off out there from the window, you mean to say that you don't feel something for a woman like that."

"I do but I haven't been with a woman since HER." I say looking chibs in the eyes. Tig and Chibs wince at the mention of HER.

"So basically you like her." Tig blurts out.

I nod my head a little and say, "Yes, I do."

Chibs puts his head on the cool countertop and says, "We're joining the M.T.A.T club."

Tig and I look at him, I mutter, "What the hell is M.T.A.T club?"

Chibs close to falling asleep mutters, "Men That Are Taken."

Tig and I look at each other muttering at the same time, "Oh."

_But I really don't give a shit, not anymore_. _Heh this will be interesting as hell_.  
_

Playlist for Chapter:  
NOFX- Seeing Double At The Triple Rock  
Flo Rida ft T-pain- Low  
Christina Milian- Am to Pm

AN: I know the last chapter didn't really have a lot of happy but this chapter should be primarily in his point of few.


	6. Ch 4 We're In Trouble

_Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. ~ Steven Kloves, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (movie).  
__

Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy doesn't belong to me It belong to FX and Kurt Sutter.

_Thoughts  
(Flash Backs)_**  
YELLING  
**_

~A week Later, Monday 2: 30 p.m., The House*~

~*Lindsay's POV*~

_Hmm, I wonder where there's work, oh a bar tender...maybe._

Sitting at the kitchen table looking at the newspaper in the job section, now that the house is fixed I need a job.

"Hey Lindsay what are you doing?" I look up from the paper.

"Looking for a job." I tell her flipping to the next page.

"Oh.." Amanda starts then drifts off at the end.

I look at Amanda and see that she looks a little pale, and there are bags under her eyes.

"You okay? Has that asshole been bothering you?" I ask putting down the paper and look at her.

She looks at me and says in a quiet voice, "No it's nothing...must be those horror movies I watch on my computer in my room."

I raise an eyebrow, clearly not believing a word that she was saying, but I didn't want to force her to say anything.

Since when forced she tends to shut people out.

Shrugging I turn back to the paper, just as I begin to read the paper again, the door bell rings.

Sighing in annoyance, I get up and answer the door.

Just as I start to open the door the door smacks into my face and the last thing that I see are feet running towards the kitchen, Amanda screams and an all too familiar voice saying, "They can't save you now bitch."

~*Mac's POV*~

"So how did you come to get this job?" one of LuAnn's girls, Lyla I think her name was asked me when they were taking a break from filming some movie.

"Um Gemma asked me if I needed a job, and I said yes next thing I know i'm here doing the book keeping and making sure everything is in order financially wise." I tell Lyla as I am looking through each bill one by one.

"Gemma? The Queen Bee actually helping someone without wanting something in return?" Lyla looks at me in disbelief at what I just told her.

"Is that so shocking?" I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah it kind of is."

"Hey Lyla i'm not paying you to stand around!" Our Boss LuAnn yells from across the studio.

"Back to work." Lyla tells me getting up and getting on the set.

Nodding I get back to work, trying to understand how LuAnn's porn business is still standing.

"**I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise**

**Cause I'm afraid, I'm stuck in my ways**

**And that's the way it stays**

**So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance**

**By that look on your face I may force the scale to tip."**

Sighing in relief, I look at my collar ID and it says 'Lindsay.' _Oh it's Linds, I wonder what she wants_.

Lindsay: [groggily] "Mac."

Mac: "Lindsay...What happened? Are you and Amanda okay?"

Lindsay: "Someone took manda."

Mac: "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE TOOK HER!"

[Just then jax and opie walk in to hear the rest of my conversation.]

Lindsay: "It's as I said."

Mac: [breathes deeply] "What happened?"

[Jax and opie come and stand by the doorway]

Lindsay: "I was reading the paper and Amanda came and sat at the table. A couple minutes later the doorbell rings and the door hits me in the face and the last thing I heard was a voice that said 'They can't save you now bitch' and I swear that voice sounds familiar but I can't place it."

Mac: "Shit i'm coming over."

With that I hang up and turn around to see jax and opie standing there. I jump and say, "Shit guy you scared the fuck out of me!"

"Aren't you supposed to stay here and work?" Jax asks me crossing his arms.

I look at him and say, "Someone took Amanda." With that I push past them and head toward LuAnn leaning towards her saying, "I got to take care of something but I should be back later."

She nods and goes back to filming.

As I start leaving jax and opie stop me.

"What the hell did you mean somebody took Amanda." Jax demands grabbing a hold of my arm, stopping me from getting to my gto.

"Are you deaf or something jax, someone took Amanda and I have a inkling as to who took her!" I say ripping my arm away and getting to my car and peeling out.

~*The House*~

Screeching to a halt in our driver, just missing the two Harley's in the driveway, barely managing to park the car and running into the house to see chibs holding a towel covered ice pack to Lindsay's forehead and tig on his cell phone talking to someone.

Hearing the roar of my engine and the screech of the tires on the concrete.

They look up and Lindsay runs over to me and hugs me.

"Linds what the hell happened?" I ask her looking at the injury she has on her head.

"The door hit me, and someone took Amanda." She looks at me with a tear stained face.

Chibs comes over with the homemade ice pack and says, "Who do you think would be bloody stupid to kidnap someone in charming?"

Putting the pieces, we look at each other and say at the same time, "Shane Darby."

Chibs swears while tig tells who's ever on the phone who might have taken her.

"Alright we'll be there." Tig says hanging up his cell.

We all look at him waiting for him to speak.

"Clay wants at the clubhouse...like now." Tig says walking out the door to his bike with chibs following.

I walk around the house to make sure that everything is locked before getting in my car, locking the front door I head for my gto.

Seeing that Lindsay is in the passenger seat, I start the car and follow the guys to the clubhouse.

About a half an hour later we pull into Teller-Morrow, to see all the guys bikes parked in their spots, chibs and tig ease their bikes into their spots, and turn them off.

Parking next to gemma's caddy, we get out and go into the clubhouse.

Looking around the room we see all the guys and surprisingly even the prospect is here.

Clay stands up and yells, "EVERYONE IN CHURCH NOW! YES YOU TOO PROSPECT!"

"Phones in the box." Chibs says holding out a box as people put their phones in. Just as I go to put my phone in the box it rings. Everyone stares at me as I look at my phone. Recognizing the phone number from somewhere I answer it with suspicion, "Hello."

Unknown: "I have Amanda."

Mac: "Where the hell is she?" [Everyone watches to see what happens].

Unknown: [sly like] "Wouldn't you like to know."

Mac: [_motherfucking bastard_] "Yes I would like to fucking know!"

Unknown: "You always were a pain in the ass."

Mac: [_bastard_] "Shane you goddamn bastard! I'll kick your ass back to hell and I hope that you stay there!"

Everyone's eyes widen in realization at who did it.

Shane: "So you figured it out bitch."

Mac: "You motherfucker when I find you I'll rip you apart!"

[Amanda screams my name in the background]

Mac: "Amanda! You better hope that we don't find you!"

Shane: "Ha! You can try, ha ha." [Shane hangs up].

"SHIT!" I yell kicking the wall, happy comes up from behind and hugs me.

"Want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Clay demands after we get into the church.

I take a couple of breaths before saying, "Well I was at caracara doing the books for Luann because Gemma got me the job."

Jax interrupts and says, "My mom helped you get a job without wanting something in return?"

Lindsay looks at him like he's lost his damn mind and say, "Yeah is that so shocking."

Everyone nods and I say, "Probably because i'm not after you or something."

Everyone nods in unison.

"Can you continue what you were saying about Amanda!" Clay cuts us off from arguing about some random crap.

I cough than continue saying, "As I was saying I was doing the books for LuAnn and I get a call from Lindsay, she was all groggy on the phone and that's when she told me that someone took Amanda, and just like a few minutes ago Shane called and I heard Amanda yelling in the background."

"What I want to know is how the hell did you guys live?" Tig asks leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Lindsay and I shrug in union then Lindsay speaks up saying, "She look really tired when I saw her this morning, I asked her if he was bothering her but she just said that she was watching scary movies...I think he's been bugging her again possibly following her."

"I thought that something like that was happening, she's been quiet lately." I say leaning back in my chair.

"If no one has anything else to say let's go pay a visit to our favorite Nazi asshole." Clay says banging the gavel down.

As we leave church we see Gemma walking in.

She sees me and demands, "Where the hell did you go? I get to LuAnn's studio and she tells me that you left in a mighty hurry, want to tell me what's going on?"

The guys leave to see Shane's uncle, closing the door behind them.

I sigh and say, "Shane took Amanda."

A look of realization set in and she says, "Shit, Shane as in Shane Darby that asshole that used to date Amanda."

I nod and clay comes back inside and points to me and Lindsay saying, "Don't you two leave this clubhouse, prospect keep an eye on those two."

We roll our eyes but sit down at a table and start randomly talking, with the prospect starting to clean around the clubhouse.

~*Happy's POV*~

Rolling down the highway heading towards Darby's place.

Clay at the lead as president, then jax to his left flank as vice president, Tig to his right flank as the sergeant at arms, behind tig is bobby as the secretary/treasurer, then chibs next to him, then juice behind bobby and me behind chibs with opie next to me on my right.

Of course when we ride by everyone stares as we pass.

At a stop light clay tells us to split up and to call if we spotted any nords. Clay, tig and bobby go straight.

Juice and opie go left. Jax, chibs and I go right.

_Mac looked totally hot when she threatened Shane, for some odd reason that kind of turned me on_.

We end up pulling over fifteen minutes later, and we ask around if they had seen any swastikas around.

A couple of the people looked kind of scared when we asked, _probably from seeing me and chibs_, but mentioned that they had seen them but didn't say anything as they didn't want to get killed.

We step outside the last shop as jax calls clay to tell him what we've found.

As jax hangs up we spot some of Darby's lackeys coming out of the shop across the street, they don't even notice us. _Morons_.

Jax tells chibs to discretely follow them and call when they reach their location.

Chibs nods and follows them just as the nords turn a corner.

A couple minutes later the others pull up to where we were waiting for them.

"You find them yet?" Opie asks after they park their bikes next to ours.

I shake my head yes saying, "yeah we found them, chibs went followed to where they were headed."

As I finished telling clay what we know, jax's phone rings.

"Yeah."

"I found then, turn the corner to the left, you should go on that road until you see a stop sign with a spray painted swastika then turn right and you'll find a two story white house with a beat up white truck in the drive way, they went in for a couple minutes than left."

"You still their chibs?"

"Aye, I'll keep out of sight until ya get here."

"A'ight be there in a couple minutes."

Jax hangs up his phone, turns towards us and says, "Chibs found the house."

Clay starts up his bike and says, "Lead the way VP."

Jax leads the way about ten minutes later we find the house with chibs sitting in-between two cars.

Parking our bikes so that they won't be seen.

"Let's go, juice and bobby will watch out for any Nazi pricks."

Bobby and juice nod and take positions at front of the house, as we walk in searching each room.

We each split up and look around. Clay, opie and jax climb the stairs and look around on the second floor, as Chibs, tig and I poke around on the first floor.

Hearing some thumping noise I stop, hearing the same thumping noise again, I turn to the guys saying, "Wait stop."

Chibs and tig turn around as chibs says, "Why?"

I put up a hand to quiet them as we listen to the near quite, they also hear the thumping noise, tig says, "Where's it coming from?"

I don't say anything just quietly trying to hear anymore of the thumping.

As I walk past a hall closet on the first floor something bangs on the door to my right.

Chibs and tig are still in the living room trying to find where the noise is coming from.

I open the closet to find a black and blue Amanda tied up and gagged on the closet floor, through lidded eyes she moves towards me in recognition.

I pick her up calling out to the others, "I found her!"

Footsteps can be heard running down the stairs, as I enter the living room tig and chibs are at my side.

Tig takes out his knife to cut the ropes that are around Amanda's wrists and ankles.

She takes off the gag as the others enter the room.

"Are you okay?" Tig asks in concern as the others including me stare at him in shock.

Amanda nods as tig turns around and says, "What the hell are you fuckers looking at?"

"You, you're acting nice." Jax says as we all snap out of shock.

Tig flips him off as clay say, "Let's get the fuck out of here, but first we should leave them a little something."

We all grin as opie takes Amanda outside to where juice and bobby are standing guard.

Opie walks back inside as we trash the house writing messages like ('you'll pay' 'the reaper has come for you', etc).

The last thing that we did was trash his truck before leaving the area with Amanda on tig's back holding on to him.

Then we head home feeling good that we found her before Darby killed her.

~*Mac's POV*~

"Lindsay stop pacing." I tell Lindsay as she had been pacing continuously since thirty minutes ago.

"I know i'm sorry I can't help it." Lindsay says rubbing her hands together finally sitting down.

Ten minutes later we hear the roars of a couple of Harley's.

We run outside to see everyone minus happy and tig.

"What happened? Where's Amanda? Did you find her?" Lindsay asks talking really fast.

"Whoa, whoa easy there we found her and she's at the hospital to have her injuries treated." Jax says putting his hands up in surrender.

"What injuries?" Lindsay demands as I start searching for my keys.

"Well...when we found her she was tied up in a closet all covered in bruises." Jax says sitting down on one of the chairs at the bar.

"Let's go." I say to Lindsay grabbing her arm and dragging her to my car.

"Wait you can't go alone!" Jax yells out to us as he, chibs and opie come outside as we get into my car.

Poking my head out the drivers side window I yell out, "We'll be fine were not helpless Jackson!" With that I peel out heading towards the hospital.

About an hour later we reach the hospital after finding a decent parking spot.

We get out and walk into the hospital, we get into the elevator and I press a button for the third floor.

When the elevator doors open to a semi-busy hospital, we walk up to the front counter and I ask the receptionist, "Hi where can we find an Amanda Jameson?"

She types into the computer then looks up saying, "Yes she's in floor 304 down the hall to your left."

I nod in thanks and walk in the directions until we see happy standing out in the hall outside the room we were heading towards.

Happy turns around just as we get closer to him, and I say shyly, "Hey."

He gives a small smile looking me in the eyes saying, "Hello."

Lindsay goes in the room, as I talk to happy.

I cough then say, "How is she?"

"She was scared when we saw her but she calmed down somewhat when she realized that it was us."

"Thank god you guys found her she'd probably be dead if you guys hadn't found her."

Happy sighs, he leans against the wall saying, "Though it was a little too easy that we found her that fast."

"Shane Darby was never one to use his head that well, so his house would have been the first place I would have looked for her."

Happy nods as tig, Amanda and Lindsay exit the room followed by a Dr. Knowles.

_Ah Tara at least she's with someone I know_.

Dr Knowles stops me and says, "She has a lot of bruises and scratches, and she also has a gashes on her wrists from where the rope around her wrists were at, um off the record how did this happen?"

I look at her and say, "She was kidnapped earlier and was missing for several hours, but we just got her back like thirty minutes ago."

She nods, and goes to say something but a page calling her to the waiting room, Tara walks towards the waiting room but turns around really fast and says, "I'll drop by later to further look at her wounds."

I nod and walk out to the elevator where they are waiting for me.

I open to my arms to Amanda, who walks into them.

Sighing I say, "Let's go home."

The elevator doors ding, when the doors open Shane's uncle walks out with some goons walking past us he looks at us, he connects the dots as the elevator closes with us inside, he think to himself, _what the hell has that dumbass done this time_.

Getting Amanda into the car, I turn to happy and tig and say, "Why are you guys following us?"

"Clay said to just incase the young Darby boy to stupid to come after her again." Tig says sitting on his bike.

I nod getting into the car, I look over at the guys who are about to start their bikes and I say, "fine you guys can stay at the house for the next couple of days but you better pull you damn weight around the house."

They look at each other and nod before starting their bikes and following us to the house.

An hour later we reach the house.

Getting to the front door I pause and turn around to look at happy and tig.

"What the hell?" I say pointing to the front door.

"Prospect put it in when we were looking for Amanda earlier." Tig says leading Amanda inside the house and too her room.

Lindsay goes into her room after telling me she needs to make a phone call.

"Oh...I need a drink, want one hap." I ask looking at happy who nods and says, "Sure."

~*Lindsay's POV*~

(_Lindsay_, **Rebecca**)

Ring...Ring...Ring.

**Hello, This is Rebecca.**

_Hello Rebecca it's me Lindsay, I uh need your help._

**What happened? Is it this ex? [Jared pauses in his pool game and looks at his wife].**

_Yeah, this afternoon Shane kidnapped Amanda._

**He kidnapped her? What happened? Did you guys find her? [This time everyone pauses at Rebecca's raised voice].**

_Yeah, um I don't really know the last thing I heard was his voice and Amanda screams in the background, and we found later on in the evening after searching all of charming._

**Is she okay?**

_She was black and blue with some gashes around her wrists, but other than that she seems to be okay, she just need a little time._

**Why do you need our help?**

_We need to send a message to the nords in charming not to mess with us or there would be consequences to those who do not listen._

**Okay, I'll talk to Jared and give you an answer soon.**

_Just don't take to long because sooner or later he will kill her._

**Okay, just wait [talks to Jared in the background and rounds of hell yeah come from the other side] I think you got your answer, do you have clay's number?**

_Thank you, yes I do [hands over the number] are you going to call him?_

**I'm not but my husband is, and don't worry things will be settled soon.**

_Thank again_

**No problem, goodnight**

_Yeah goodnight._

{Hangs up phone}

Thirty minutes later I get a text message from Rebecca saying that their coming and he'll pay.

_He will pay for hurting her, mark my damn words._

~*Clay's POV*~

Laying in bed watching my wife feed that bird of hers, a minute later my cell phone rings, I look at the caller ID 'unknown number.'

Tentatively I answer my phone.

(_Clay Morrow_, **Jared Angels**)

_Hello?_

**Is this Clay Morrow?**

_Yes, who are you?_

**My name is Jared Angels founder of the Flaming Aces, we heard about Amanda Jameson.**

_Really._

**Yes from my wife.**

_And where did she get this from?_

**Some girl named Lindsay.**

_Oh yeah I remember now her and your wife served prison time together a couple of years ago._

**Yes and my wife said that if she ever needed a favor to call.**

_And I'm guessing now that she's cashing in that favor._

**Yes, were coming, and this is an opportunity for the nords to know that were not motherfucking pushovers.**

_Ha-ha, all right we'll be seeing you guys in a couple of days then._

**Yeah so don't shoot us, what should we be looking for when we get into charming?**

_An automotive shop that says Teller-Morrow._

**All right later.**

_Yeah._ {Hangs up phone}

My wife comes over and lies down next to me and asking, "Who was that?"

I sigh, rubbing a hand over my face, turning to her I say, "That was the Flaming Aces President Jared Angels, they're dropping in to help take care of Darby junior."

"Shit, this will be fun and hopefully Darby will keep his dumb nephew under his damn thumb."

"Hopefully."

Gemma comes closer and she reaches over me and turns off the table lamp, grinning.

_Lucky me._

~*Ernest Darby's POV*~

"You see this! They fucking trashed my house!" My nephew Shane rants about Amanda's friends trashing his house.

Sighing in exasperation, I close my eyes hoping to get ride of the headache that my stupid nephew is bringing on.

Finally having enough of his stupidity I yell, "Shane! What the hell is your damn problem! Messing with your ex was stupid as hell, didn't her friend kick your ass and torch your house years ago. Now you brought the Sons of Anarchy down on our Asses! What the hell were you thinking?"

Shane quiets down and says, "I wanted her to pay for what happened to me and my house, I didn't know her friends were with SOA."

I shake my head at him saying, "Now thanks to you i'm on thinner ice with Morrow."

As I leave the house I hear my nephew muttering, "We're in trouble."

_No shit.  
__

Playlist for Chapter:

Shampoo- Uh Oh! Were In trouble

Red- Breathe Into Me

Flyleaf- I'm So Sick

Thrice- Image Of The Invisible

AN: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I was watching some clips about native Americans on youtube and got distracted. The next chapter will be late for sure.

!NOTICE!

The Vongola Ninjas, Time in the Night, and The Red needs some help.

If you can help me out with those stories, that will be extremely helpful.


	7. Ch 5 Rebecca Angels

_In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit. ~Albert Schweitzer.  
__

Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy doesn't belong to me It belong to FX and Kurt Sutter.

_Thoughts  
(Flash Backs)_**  
YELLING**

AN: In the character info I forgot to put Amanda's height and weight which is H- 5' 8", W-125 lbs. Sorry about the late update, I tend to get distracted, so sorry here's the kick ass chapter...Quite literally, so Enjoy!  
_

~*Rebecca's POV*~

I'm sitting here in out clubhouse, watching my husband and his friends play a pool game when my phone ring, I look at it and it says 'Lindsay.'

_Hm, I wonder what she wants now?_

(**Lindsay**, _Rebecca_)

"_Hello, This is Rebecca."_

"**Hello Rebecca it's my Lindsay, I uh need your help."**

"_What happened? Is this ex?"_

My husband Jared pauses in his shot and looks at me.

"**Yeah, this afternoon she kidnapped Amanda."**

"_He kidnapped her? What happened? Did you guys find her?"_

The other pause in what they're doing, as they have never really heard me raise my voice before like this before.

"**Yeah, um I don't really know the last thing I heard was his voice and Amanda screams in the background, and we found later on in the evening after searching all of charming."**

"_Is she okay?"_

"**She was black and blue with some gashes around her wrists, but other than that she seems to be okay, she just need a little time."**

"_Why do you need our help?"_

"**We need to send a message to the nords in charming not to mess with us or there would be consequences to those who do not listen."**

"_Okay, I'll talk to Jared and give you an answer soon."_

"**Just don't take to long because sooner or later he will kill her."**

"_Okay just wait._"

I take the phone from my ear and walk towards Jared who is looking at me wondering what the hell is going on.

"What's going on?" Jared asks putting an arm around my shoulders.

"The ex has finally acted." I tell him.

"You want me to go down and beat his ass?" He asks me.

I nod and say, "He deserved nothing else."

"Alright...what do you guys think? Should we kick some nord ass?" He asks turning around to the guys who were watching us.

A round of 'hell yeah' comes from around the room, I smile and get back on the phone with Lindsay who was waiting for an answer.

"_I think that answers your question, do you have clay's number?"_

"**Thank you, yes I do [what ever his number is] are you going to call him?"**

"_I'm not but my husband is, and don't worry things will be settled soon."_

"**Thanks again."**

"_No problem, goodnight."_

"**Yeah Goodnight."**

[Hangs up the phone]

With the guys discussing how to make the nords pay, I shake my head at their craziness but loving them all the same, only Jared a little more.

About thirty minutes later Jared comes out to tell me that half of them were heading to charming including us.

I nod and text Lindsay 'there coming and he'll pay.'

Jared sits down next to me and takes out his cell phone dialing the cell number that I got from Lindsay.

~*Jared's POV*~

I sit next to my wife and take out my cell phone and dial the number she got from that friend of hers.

After a couple rings a man answers his phone.

(**Clay Morrow**, _Jared Angels_).

"**Hello?"**

"_Is this Clay Morrow?"_

"**Yes, who are you?"**

"_My name is Jared Angels founder of the Flaming Aces, we heard about Amanda Jameson."_

"**Really?"**

"_Yes from my wife."_

"**And where did she get this from?"**

"_Some girl named Lindsay."_

"**Oh yeah I remember now her and your wife served prison time together a couple of years ago."**

"_Yes and my wife said that if she ever needed a favor to call."_

"**And I'm guessing now that she's cashing in that favor."**

"_Yes, were coming, and this is an opportunity for the nords to know that were not motherfucking pushovers."_

"**Ha-ha, alright we'll be seeing you guys in a couple of days then."**

"_Yeah so don't shoot us, what should we be looking for when we get into charming?"_

"**An auto-motive shop that says Teller-Morrow."**

"_Alright later."_

"**Yeah." **{Hangs up phone}

"I love you." Rebecca tells me after I hang up the phone.

I look at her with a smile saying, "Well baby your love is going to kill me one of these days."

She kisses me smirking, and then drags me over to the on going poker game.

~The Day After The Kidnapping*~

~*Amanda's POV*~

_I knew they would that they would find me, I never lost hope._

"Hey, wake up manda." I hear Lindsay's voice, trying to shake me awake.

"Come on Linds, let the little bat sleep." Mac says playfully whining.

"Little bat?" Tig says,_ I think that's tig anyway_.

"Bite me." Comes Mac's smartass reply.

"Dr Knowles says that she needs some rest." A raspy voice says from the doorway, _happy_.

"But it's like 2 in the afternoon." Lindsay tells them, I can tell that she's putting her hand on her hips.

"Oh for the love of god with what she's been through yesterday, she deserves to rest." Tig says standing between my bed and Lindsay.

Deciding that they've stewed enough, I groan and stretch, feeling some weight on my legs.

"You awake now?" I open my eyes to see Lindsay looking down at me with a concerned face.

She also has some bruising and a long scratch going from just above left eyebrow to just under right eyes to her cheekbone.

I stare at her not even knowing what to say.

"What's wrong with her?" Lindsay asks Mac who now is lying on my legs on her stomach.

"She saw your face." Mac deadpans glancing at Lindsay who is in the corner of her eye.

Tig, happy and I try not to laugh at the exasperated look on Lindsay's face, instead of getting mad she grabs a cup of iced water that was next to my bed on the side table, taking an ice cube out of the cup, she puts the cub down the back of Mac's shirt.

"Eep!" Mac jumps off my bed trying to get the cube out of her shirt; with success the vile cube has been defeated.

Breathing a sigh of relief Mac turn towards Lindsay with narrowed eyes, Lindsay feeling her impending doom runs out the room with Mac on her heels.

Happy just shakes his head laughing while following them out to make sure that they don't kill each other.

Tig comes over after closing the door, and sits down at the corner of my bed.

"Rebecca Angels is coming to town in two days." Tig tells me.

"Rebecca? The one from when Lindsay was in jail?" I ask him while he helps me lean against all the pillows that are on my bed.

He nods and snaps his head to look at the floor when a bump followed by giggling, realizing that it was just Lindsay and Mac, he eases up a little.

My stomach yelling at me interrupts the silence.

Tig looks over at me and I smile sheepishly.

"Heh, heh I guess I am a little hungry." I say giving a slight chuckle, wincing again as I stand up.

"Need help?" Tig asks me as I stand up with little difficulty.

I shake my head no as I open the door with tig following and I head down the stairs and to the kitchen.

By passing the living room where Lindsay and Mac are having a pillow fight with happy leaning against the doorway pretending that he's a referee.

Shaking my head I enter the kitchen to find some pizza on the counter.

"Where'd the pizza come from?" I ask tig as I get a paper plate and put a two slices on it.

"It came from the pizza place." Tig says bluntly.

"Ow, ow!" Lindsay yelps.

"Sorry!" Mac says.

Picking up my pizza I slowly walk to the living room, where Lindsay is now holding her face, and Mac kneeling beside her, happy is now leaning over the couch.

"What'd you do this time Mac?" I ask her from the doorway.

"She hit her in the face with one of the couch pillows." Happy explains in his raspy voice.

"You dorks." I say shaking my head, heading back towards the kitchen and throw away the paper plate.

"Hey!" Mac and Lindsay complain to me at the same time.

_How did Shane find me so fast? Sure he knew I was in charming but he didn't know where I lived yet. Plus he won't even come near Mac._

"Hey whatcha thinking about?" Mac asks coming into the kitchen.

"How did Shane find me so fast? He would have to watch to see if your home, he's terrified of you." I tell her trying to figure out how he got to the house.

"Who knows but we'll find out soon, so don't worry your little head off, leave that to us." Mac says hugging me.

"Thanks Mac, I'm glad that I have a friend like you." I say returning the hug.

"Não há problema meu melhor amigo **(2)**." She says in Portuguese.

"Perch‚ linguaggio dei mendicanti Schang-Hai lasciami in pace? **(3)**" I say.

"Eu faço não saber mas não preocupar ele sairá só você brevemente **(4)**." Mac says smiling.

"Quando tu trovare IO bisogno un pezzo di lui **(5)**." I say looking Mac in straight in the eyes.

Mac looks me in the eyes and says, "É um certo sobre que? **(6)**."

Just as i'm about to say yes, a voice comes from behind me saying, "Holy shit it's like world languages in here!"

Turning around I see Gemma standing in the kitchen doorway with Tara standing a little behind her.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" I ask both of them as Gemma sits next to Mac and Tara puts a medical bag on the counter and also sits down.

"I came to see how you were doing." Gemma says giving me a small smile.

Tara taps my shoulder gently getting my attention, "I need to check your injuries in your room so the guys don't see anything."

I nod and head up to my room with Tara following behind with the medical bag on her shoulders.

~*Mac's POV*~

As Tara and Amanda go to her room to have her wounds checked the guys wander in the kitchen and grabbing slices of left over people.

"Hey! That's our assholes!" I yell lazily not even really caring.

"Where'd your friend go?" Happy asks in his absolutely gorgeous raspy voice.

"She went to her room with our doctor friend to check on her injuries instead of the hospital," I tell happy leaning on my hand.

He nods and turns towards tig who's eating like a pig.

I look at tig and say, "Ewe."

"Slow down before the pizza kills you." Gemma says shaking her head in exasperation.

Gemma turns towards Lindsay who walks just walks in and asks, "When does the Flaming Aces get here?"

"I think 2 days or 3 at the most." Lindsay says grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, not even paying attention to the blue-eyed pig that is tig (Ha, Ha that so rhymed).

An hour later Amanda and Tara come down to find us in the living room.

Tig leaning against the couch as he sits on the floor. Lindsay and Gemma are sitting on the short end of the L shaped couch with Happy sitting near the arm of the couch with me half on his lap and half on the couch and using the arm of the couch as a head rest.

Watching Legend.

"Why are you watching a movie about unicorns?" I ask as Tara tells me that she has to go back to work now, I nod.

"It has Tom Cruise in it." Lindsay says staring at the screen intently seemingly to ignore Amanda as she stands there shaking her head.

Realizing something Amanda says, "Don't you guys have work to do today?"

Tig, Happy and I swear, "Shit!"

I turn towards Gemma who as if reading my mind says, "Don't worry we'll take care of her today."

I nod as we leave the house.

I see Tara and wave as she leaves, she waves back as well.

Tig gets on his bike as Happy stops me from closing the car door; I look at him and say, "Yes? Can I help you with something?"

"Nothing just be careful of Darby." Happy says leaning on the half closed door.

I give him a smirk and say, "I can take care of myself, Darby junior won't fuck with me, you shouldn't worry so much about little old' me."

Happy shakes his head smiling slightly, then goes to his bike.

Staring my car, I head towards LuAnn's studio.

~*Three Days Later, Thursday, 4: 00 p.m.*~

~*Happy's POV*~

"How the hell does someone ruin their front end like this?" Jax says as Tig, jax and I stare at the totaled front end of a Jeep wrangler.

"Who knows but that lady must have been blind to not see that telephone pole." Tig says tugging on a piece of bumper that was a little loose.

Hearing the roar of motorcycles, I look up and ask, "Are the guys back yet?"

"What you talking about? Only opie and juice went to repo some cars." Jax says standing up and looking at me.

I put a finger to my lips as jax and tig hear what I had heard seconds before them.

The sounds of the motorcycles draw closer until they come to stop near the garage where we were working on the jeep.

"Hey, can I help you?" Jax ask the six guys and one woman who got off the bikes.

"Yeah were looking for a Lindsay Alder and a Clay Morrow." Asks a man with a light skin tone, shaved brown hair and blue eyes.

"I think Clay's around, I'll go check." Jax says as he walks off to find Clay while tig watches the new bikers and I continue my work on the bumper.

A couple minutes of silence later, Jax comes back with Clay, Chibs, and Piney with him.

Clay looks over the bikers who were sitting on their bikes, "Can I help you boys with something?"

"Yeah depends, Are you Clay Morrow?" The same guy who spoke earlier says.

"I am." Clay says walking to stand in front of the man with blue eyes.

"My name is Jared Angels, we spoke on the phone." The blue-eyed man said reaching his hand out to shake Clay's hand.

Clay also reaches a hand to shake Jared's, "What can I help you with?"

"Shane Darby." The dark haired woman who was behind Jared says as she walks to their sides.

We all look at each other, than Clay nods and says, "Ah him, before I forget this is my son jax, tig, chibs, piney and happy we have two others but their not here right now."

"You know my name but this is my wife Rebecca [point to the dark haired woman], this is Jack Rohden, Brad, Torch, Jake, and Danny."

"Rohden you wouldn't happen to be related to Michael Rohden?" Piney asks Jack.

_Rohden could he be related to Mac_.

Jack nods and says, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well John, Michael and I served together as paratroopers in the Vietnam War." Says piney as he extends his hand.

"Ah your Piermont Winston, he talked about you, Clarence Morrow and a John Teller often." Jack says shaking hand with piney, who returns the handshake.

"Let's discuss more of this later when the others and the girls get here." Clay says then looks at Jared and his friends and says, "You guys can hang around until then."

They nod as Clay and piney leads them to the clubhouse where the prospect was cleaning.

When they left the others turn towards me and jax asks, "Is jack related to Mac?" (Ha, ha that rhymed again).

I shrug and take out my phone dialing the Mac's cell number.

(**Happy**, _Mac_)

_Hey Happy_.

**How'd you know it was me?**

_Caller ID, the greatest invention of all time._

**Hey Mac, I have a question for you**.

_Well ask away handsome_ [I smile].

**Do you know a Jack Rohden or Michael Rohden?**

Mac doesn't answer but I hear hard breathing and someone else grabbing the phone. I hear Amanda on the other end asking, "_Hello, Happy?_"

**Amanda, what happened?**

_Mac's Spaced out, Lindsay is calming bring her back to reality._

**Why would Mac be space out?**

_It's because of jack and Michael._

**Why?**

_Michael is her father and Jack is one of her older brothers, and she got in this huge fight with her family about her joining the military years ago, all I know is that some choice words were said and Michael said that if she went to the military she wasn't welcome home, so when she turned _

_Seventeen she moved in with her aunt in LA, then she turned eighteen she left and never looked back._

**Oh, well Clay wants you guys at the clubhouse soon, just thought that you girls should know.**

_Thank happy bye._

**Bye.**

[Hangs up phone]

"What happened?" Chibs asks as he and the others look at me.

"Well I called to ask if she knew a Jack and Michael Rohden." I tell them taking a deep breath before continuing, "Michael Rohden is her father and Jack Rohden is one of her older brothers."

"Holy Shit, are you serious?" Tig asks coming to stand near me with his arms crossed.

"Yeah and there is some heavy shit between her and the rest of the Rohden's." I say sighing.

Fifteen minutes later opie and juice come back from repo-ing.

Seeing us standing there they walk over as opie asks, "What's going on with all those bikes with flaming aces on them?"

"They are here because of a certain damn pest." Tig says.

"Pest?" Juice asks as we all look at him like he's lost his damned mind.

"Shane Darby." I put it bluntly as a look of realization dawns on his face as he mutters, "Oh."

Hearing another roar of an engine, we all look to see Mac's gto pulling into TM and pulling into a parking spot.

Lindsay steps out of the passenger seat wearing a light blue t-shirt with 'sorry boys daddy says I can't date until hell freezes over' in purple, dark blue jeans, black sneakers and a black coat.

Amanda climbs out of the backseat wearing a gray t-shirt with an elephant and words 'Elephants never forget AND THEY NEVER FORGIVE' in white, blue jeans, blue sneakers, black zip-up sweater.

Mac gets out of the drivers sear wearing A black t shirt that says 'Pirates for hire specializing in mayhem and madness' with a skull and cross bones above the words, light blue jeans with rips and tears everywhere, black sneakers and a black leather jacket with a hidden zipper front closure, the jacket itself was open.

"Hey guys." Amanda says putting her hands in her jean pockets.

"Clay called and said that we needed to get down to the shop." Lindsay says as she looks at jax.

Mac just stands there by the trunk of her car quietly, which was odd, as you never get her to 100% quiet.

I walk over to Mac as the other wonder what's going to happen now with Darby junior.

Stopping in front of her I ask, "Are you okay?"

Mac takes a deep breathe before putting her head on my chest, I put my arms around her and say, "Don't worry about them, I got your back."

I can feel her give a small smile before lifting her head up and saying, "Thanks but I have to fight my own battles."

"I know but that doesn't mean you can't have backup." I say putting my hands on either side of her face making her look at me.

Still smiling she pecks me on the lips and then proceeds to drag me over to the others, though I don't mind if I was being dragged through hell as long as she was the one doing the dragging.

We get to the others to hear jax say, "Well let's get this thing with Shane Darby over with."

We all nods and walk inside of the clubhouse.

~*Jared's POV*~

As we sit down at the tables around the clubhouse, Piney turns to jack and asks, "Do you know someone named Macayle Rohden?"

We all take a deep breath and look at Jack who says, "Yes, she's my younger sister whom we haven't seen in years."

Rebecca scoff as we all look at her as she says, "Well whose fault is that, if you guys just accepted that was what she wanted to do with her life then she would still be with us wouldn't she."

We all have the decency to look ashamed as jack mutters, "Yeah if only."

Fifteen minutes of uncomfortable silence we hear the door opening to see a guy in his thirties with blonde hair walk in.

Followed by a tall, big man wearing a beanie and has a beard.

A young Hispanic man with a Mohawk and two lightning tattoos on either side of his head comes in.

Another guy walks in with a girl at his side, the guy has curly short black hair, paleish tan skin and coldish blue eyes.

The girl with him who had tanned skin, layered black hair and brown eyes and was about 5' 8" and 125 lbs (forgot to put her height/weight in the info), she also had bruises everywhere and bandages around her wrists.

_Tig and some girl who's name I do not know._

Next comes an Indian woman with straight midback hair and blue/green eyes with a long scratch and bruising from above left eyebrow to right cheek bone, followed by a older man who looked to be in his mid to late thirties with graying brown hair and scars on both of his cheeks.

The door open again to reveal a woman about 5' 11 kind of skinny but not really, small breasts, midback layered dark brown hair and aqua marine eyes.

The man who the woman was dragging behind her was about 6'1 or 6' 2" had tattoos on all the way up both arms, shaved head and a face that basically said 'Fuck with me and I'll kill you'.

_Hmm, that girl looks like jack's sister from the photograph_, _and Happy the Killer._

We also noticed that the men that walked through the door all has Sons of Anarchy Redwood Original cuts on.

"Okay now that everyone is here let's figure out what to do with Darby junior." Clay says leaning against the bar.

"Ya, Let's hear the plans to kick his arse." The man with the scars on his cheeks says with a Scottish accent.

_Chibs, I think his name was_.

"Hey we want a piece of him too!" the Indian woman says speaking up from her spot on chibs lap as he was sitting at the bar.

"Can't let you guys have all the fun." The woman with aqua marine eyes says as jack narrows his eyes at the woman who was sitting on the lap of happy, the man that Clay says is a psycho.

As Clay and the woman have the stare down of the century, eventually Clay looks away and holds his hands up in surrender.

The woman trades high fives with the Indian looking girl.

They guys whom they are sitting on just shake their heads chuckling.

My wife coughs and when the attention is on her she says to the Indian girl, "Hey Lindsay how are you?"

The Indian girl nods and says, "I'm fine, and this is Amanda."

Lindsay points to the bruised girl who walked in with tig.

Rebecca smiles and gets up and sits next to Amanda saying, "Wow, your prettier then what Lindsay has told me, especially your...uh adventures... so to speak."

With that two of the three girls start laughing hysterically, while Amanda tries not to laugh.

"Hey! Let's take care of the Darby problem before there is any damn reminiscing, okay?" Clay says to us as we agree, right now is action we can play later.

"Did you talk to Darby yet?" Tig asks leaning on his elbows on the bar.

We all look confused as I say, "I thought that you wanted us to take care of Darby?"

Clay shakes his head and says, "Earnest Darby leader of the nords around here, the Darby you guys are handling is Shane Darby his idiotic nephew."

I hear jack mutter, "Oh."

Rebecca chuckles and says, "I'm guessing this nord leader is shitting bricks at the chaos that we are bringing to his little white world."

We all snicker at what my wife said.

Clay chuckles and says, "Oh yeah, he knows his nephew is screwed and he also knows that if he had anything to do with ms. Jameson's kidnapping and assault his ass is also in our sights."

"Where would we be able to find him?" Jack asks turning his attention to Clay instead of his sister, who was promptly ignoring him.

"Um try his house in Lodai, the Hairy dog bar, and he might be at his uncles house." Lindsay says looking at jack with narrowed eyes.

"Thanks Lindsay." Rebecca says putting a hand on her arm.

"No problem, he needs his ass beat again." Lindsay replies looking at the woman sitting on the psycho's lap.

Lindsay and Jack's sister smile as if remembering something.

"Okay let's go boys, Rebecca stay with Amanda we'll be back." I say as my guys get up and head towards the door, we hear Amanda say.

"Wait."

Jack and I turn around since we are the last ones to go out the door, I say, "Yeah."

"Call when you find him, I uh want to uh." Amanda stammers out, as Lindsay moves to hug her, "I want to uh [starts crying]"

"Can you just call when you get him?" Jack's sister demands, _I think her name is Macayle_.

"Yeah." I nod and say as we leave the clubhouse, to search the locations that they gave us.

We get on our bikes and I turn towards Jack, "Is the shit that's between your family and your sister going to ruin the day for us?"

Jack looks down taking a deep breathe, he looks at me and says, "No, she's pissed off at us not you, she has no problems with you."

I raise an eyebrow and say, "Okay, I just want to know if the beef between you two is going to go to fists."

Jack shrugs putting on his helmet on saying, "Their ain't no doubt."

"Hey Jared!" Jax's voice comes from behind us.

We turn around to see Jax, chibs, the tall guy wearing a beanie, and Happy walking towards us.

"Yeah?" I ask straddling my bike.

"Clay wants us to help instead if us just sitting around and letting you guys do all the work, by the way this is opie." Jax says gesturing towards the guy with the beanie.

I nod and they get on their bikes.

We ride towards the Hairy Dog bar to see if he's there.

We ask the bartender who says that he hasn't been around the last couple of days.

Leaving the bar we catch a glimpse of a white pickup truck driving down the road.

Jax gets on his bike and says, "Opie and I will follow the truck, and we'll call when we find out where its destination is."

"Take Brad, Torch and Jake." I say.

Jax nods as they go to follow the truck.

As soon as the light turned green we were headed towards Shane Darby's house, pulling onto the street we stop in front of his house.

"Looks like no one's home." Jack says walking up to the house and looking through the windows, then turns around and heads towards our direction.

Happy scoff and we turn towards him, as he says in a raspy voice, "No shit Genius."

"You got something to say." Jack says going to stand in Happy's face but Danny stops him as Chibs grabs Happy.

I stand in between them and yell, "Now is not the goddamn time to be fighting, and Jack didn't you say that this issue would not cause a damn problem!"

Jack takes a couple of deep breathes and somewhat relaxes against Danny's hold, he says, "Sorry Jared, It won't happen again."

Danny snorts and says, "You mean until this shit with Shane Darby is taken care of."

Jack looks sheepish and steps away and walks towards his bike.

Chibs let's go of Happy as they both walk towards their bikes.

As chibs sits on his bike, his phone rings and it says 'Jax.' Chibs answers his phone.

(**Chibs**, _Jax_)

_Hey Chibs_.

**Yeah.**

_I found where the truck went; it's at a blue house near the river_.

**All right, we'll meet ya there.**

_Anything happen when I was gone?_

**Yeah, American gladiator in the bloody goddamn streets.**

_Holy Shit, between who?_

**Happy and Jack Rohden.**

[Whistles] _damn, well hurry up and get here._

**All right we'll be there.**

[Hangs up phone]

After hanging up his phone, Chibs turns towards us and says, "Jax followed the truck, and it's at a blue house near the river not to far from here."

I nod and say, "Alright let's go."

Starting our bikes we follow Chibs as he leads us to where the house is.

Pulling up next to jax and the guys, Danny asks, "Why the hell are we down here?"

Opie looks back and says, "If he hears the engines of our bikes he liable to take off."

"Yep, that's true." Jack says, he then looks at us and says, "Now what?"

"Let's get a little closer." I say walking in the direction of the house ducking behind cars.

We get to the house and jax takes a peek in the window, then looks at us and whispers, "He's in there with three guys."

I look at the guys behind me and say, "Alright, Jax, Happy, Jack and I will go in, I'll go for this Shane guy while you three get his buddies, Opie, Danny, and the rest will be the look outs."

We all nod as opie and the others take their spots at the end of the drive, while jax takes out some lock picking tools.

Once the door is unlocked we enter quietly, though we really didn't need too as the TV features a football game is on too loud to realize that there are other people in the house.

Happy, Jax and Jack put their guns to the back of Shane's friends and they freeze.

Before Shane could do anything I grab him from behind and hold him down with his hands behind his back and my gun to the back of his head.

"Shit! What do you want?" Shane yells trying to get loose.

As jax, Jack and Happy tied up his friends I tied rope around his wrists.

"Payback." I say as I stand up with a foot on his back.

"His friends are tied up and won't be going anywhere any time soon." Jax says as he, Jack and Happy walk up to where I was standing on Shane.

"Stand him up." Jax say as Happy and Jack lift to a stand.

"You'll pay for this Teller." Shane spats.

"You should of thought about that when you kidnapped Amanda." Jax seethes as he punches Shane in the jaw promptly knocking his ass out.

"I'm gonna call clay." Jax says pulling out his phone.

"Why?" Jack asks.

"Well we kind of promised we would call when we found him." Jax replies back dialing Clay's number.

(**Clay**, _Jax_)

**Yeah.**

_We found Shane._

**Good bring him to THE spot.**

_Yeah no problem, we'll be waiting for you there._

**All right, Later.**

[Hangs up phone]

"Well let's get moving." Jax says as Jack and I follow him carrying Shane, and Happy watching our backs.

~*Mac's POV*~

_I never thought that I would see any of my family again, especially the second oldest, damn it._

"Mac are you okay?" Amanda's voice cuts through my thoughts.

I turn towards her and nod saying, "Yeah, I think so."

Noticing that Lindsay was the one driving, and Rebecca Angels in the passenger seat with Juice, piney, tig and the prospect following us on their bikes.

Clay leads the way towards whereever the hell this SPOT is.

"Do I want to know wants going on between you and jack?" Rebecca asks turning around to look at Amanda and me.

"Just that last time I was any of my family from dads side I was welcomed back when I made my career choice." I tell her leaning my head against the window.

I swear I could hear her mutter, "Told them it was her decision not theirs."

Realizing that i'm not driving I turn to Lindsay saying, "Why the hell are you driving?"

"Because you handed me the keys and got in the backseat." She says watching the road so she doesn't run over clay.

I turn towards Amanda mouthing, 'I did?'

She nods as I try to remember.

I shrug giving up on trying to remember.

About two hours later, after to listen to like 20 songs on my ipod, Clay makes a right onto some dirt road.

After another hour we reach a clearing where we see 6 bikes with flaming aces logos while 4 more bikes have reapers on them, and Shane's white truck.

Lindsay parks my car and get out followed by Rebecca who leans the passenger seat up so that Amanda and I can get out.

"Thanks." I mutter, trying really hard to ignore my brother who was standing only four feet away.

Looking towards the center where Shane is tied to a tree with Tig, Happy and Chibs taking turns beating the shit out of him.

Amanda walks over to Clay and whispers something in his ears.

Clay looks at Amanda and raises an eyebrow saying, "Well if that's what you want."

"Hey jax, this little lady wants a go." Clay yells across the clearing to the guys.

They pause as Shane chuckles and says, "You can't do shit you little bitch!"

It's like watching someone snap, one moment she was by Clay's side the next she picked up a pretty big stick and smack Shane across the face and kicks him in the balls, as the guys wince at Shane girlish-pained scream.

Lindsay and I jump up and down yelling things like, "Yes." "That's our girl!"

Putting the stick down, Amanda takes a deep breathe and walks over looking a lot better then before.

Lindsay and I look at each other before walking over and stopping in front of Shane, who looks at us like we are grim reapers coming to take his soul.

Shane mutters, "Oh shit."

"Oh shit's right did you not think of the consequences of harassing Amanda." Lindsay says beating him with the same stick that Amanda had used.

The guys look at each other with a look that says 'let's not get on her bad sides.'

After beating him until all her rage is gone, she drops the stick taking deep breathes of air as she steps back with a small grin on her face.

Shane thinking it's over, accidentally looks in my direction, he pales even more.

I step towards him, smirking at his visible flinch. Looking at his ropes I say, "Cut him down."

"Why?" Happy asks as he steps towards me with an eyebrow raised.

"If you cut him down like I asked, you guys get a preview on how I beat the shit out of him the first time." I say looking at him smirking, inwardly dancing at the look on my brother's face.

_I guess he doesn't like happy, well too bad._

Happy looks over his shoulder at Tig and Chibs, and they nod. He turns around and takes out his knife, cutting Shane down.

Once released Shane drops to the floor trying to crawl away, but I don't let him.

I grab his leg dragging him further into the center. Kicking him his side as he tries to crawl away again.

"Stand up." I demand Shane who keeps trying to crawl away like a coward.

Sighing in aggravation, I turn towards happy and Tig saying, "Get him up."

Happy and Tig drag him to a standing position, Shane sways as he stand...sort of.

I walk around behind him and grab his arm, twisting it behind his back, bring him back onto his knees and grasping at his shoulder as I twist it further behind his back popping his shoulder out of place, he screams in pain.

Then I start punching and kicking anything that I can reach.

Glancing at his left knee, I step on it hard feeling it crack and pop out of place.

I also step on his hand also feeling some fingers pop out of place and brake.

I grab him by the back of the neck and make him look me in the eyes saying, "This is how it's gonna go, YOU ARE going to LEAVE Amanda alone if I find out that you didn't listen I WILL KILL YOU, You understand me?"

The guys once again look at each other with a look that basically says 'let's definitely not fuck with her.'

Shane looks at me through blackening eyes and nods, I drop his head and say, "Good."

I turn and look at the guys and say, "He's all yours."

With that Lindsay, Amanda and I leave the clearing and head home as the guys start beating him up.

~*Ernest Darby*~

"Did you see anyone?" I ask the three guys who were with my nephew while leaning against the wall of the hospital room with my arms crossed.

"Yeah it was SOA and another crew." Guy #1 says.

"Another crew?" I ask because of the sudden feeling of doom.

"Yeah they had Aces on fire." Guy #2 says.

_Aces on fire, aces on fire why does that seem really familiar to me somehow._

"I have a feeling I've seen the aces on fire logo somewhere before." I say walking back and forth trying to remember where I've seen that logo before.

Suddenly remembering I freeze and mutter, "Shit."

"I remember where I've seen the logo before." I say looking at my nephew as I continue saying, "It's the Flaming Aces, did you happen to see where they were from?"

"Yeah, Texas." Guy #3 says.

I look at my idiotic nephew hard before saying, "Shit, we're screwed by your stupidity again!"

_Man He's going to kick our Asses despite how old that man is._

Sighing I shake my head and as I leave the room I say to my nephew, "Leave Amanda Jameson alone, If you do like this time your on your fucking own."

Driving home I think to myself, _I'm screwed again.  
__

Playlist for Chapter:  
Kottonmouth Kings- Friends  
Kandi- Don't Think I'm Not  
Atomic Kitten- If you come to me  
Agnes Carlsson- I need you now

Translations:**  
(2)- **No problem my best friend.**  
(3)**- Why cant Shane leave me alone? (Italian).**  
(4)**- I do not know but do not worry he will leave you alone soon.**  
(5)**- When you find I want a piece of him. (Italian).**  
(6)**- Are you sure about that?  
_

New Characters:

Gender: Female.

Name: Rebecca Angels.

As Played By: Angelina Jolie.

Nickname(s): Becca, Rebi.

Birthday: June 4th, 1970.

Age: 39.

Height/Weight: 5' 9"/ 130 lbs.

Appearance: Waist length wavy black hair, blue eyes, natural tanned skin, curvy.

Occupation: Photographer.

Personality: Smart, generous, and loving, just don't piss her off.

Wears: Sexy yet comfortable clothes.

Family: Hasn't talked to her family since she married Jared Angels. Jared Angels (Husband), Thomas Angels (Brother-in-Law), Jessica Angels (Sister-in-Law). The Flaming Aces.

Friends: Has too many to count.

Tattoo(s): A tribal tattoo on lower back underneath a purple butterfly. Piercing(s): left nose ring, belly button, tongue, 3x each ear.

Weapon(s): Guns/knives/fists.

Pets: Male Black Lab named forest.

Favorite Quote: "I believe that it isn't always enough to be forgiven by others...sometimes you have to learn to forgive yourself."

Gender: Male.

Name: Jared Angels.

As Played By: Brad Pitt.

Nickname(s): Ace.

Birthday: December 18th, 1969.

Age: 40.

Height/Weight: 6' 0"/ 215 lbs.

Appearance: Shaved brown hair, blue eyes.

Occupation: Tattoo Artist.

Personality: Funny, very smart, generally a nice guy, just don't piss him off.

Wears: Jeans, wife beaters and his cut with a flaming ace.

Family: The Flaming Aces, Monica Angels (Mother), father unknown, Rebecca Angels (Wife), Thomas Angels (Younger Brother), Jessica Angels (Sister-in-Law).

Friends: The Flaming Aces crew.

Tattoo(s): Many all over arms chest and back.

Piercing(s): None.

Weapon(s): Guns.

Pets: Shares a black lab with his wife.

Favorite Quote: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."


	8. Ch 6 How They Met

_The friend within the man is that part of him which belongs to you and opens to you a door which never, perhaps, is opened to another. Such a friend is true, and all he says is true; and he loves you even if he hates you in other mansions of his heart. ~Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Wisdom of the Sands, translated from French by Stuart Gilbert.  
__

Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy doesn't belong to me It belong to FX and Kurt Sutter.

_(Flash Backs)  
Thoughts_  
YELLING

* * *

~*Two Days Later, Saturday, The Girls Backyard, 6: 30 p.m.*~

~*Mac's POV*~

Sitting around the tables we set up outside, the crews of SOA, FA and their old ladies, with Clay manning the BBQ pit since tig blew up our old one from pouring too much accelerant on the pit.

"Hey Mac." Rebecca asks sitting across the table on her husbands lap.

"Yes oh gorgeous one." I say from my spot on Happy's lap.

Everyone chuckles as Rebecca asks, "How'd you three meet?"

Lindsay and I look at each other before starting to laugh hysterically.

Amanda shakes her head at her friend's craziness but at the same time thankful that they were there for her when others walked out.

After a couple minutes Lindsay and I calm down.

I look at Rebecca saying, "Okay this is how it went."

**Los Angeles, Valentine High School, 1992. Junior/ Sophomore year.**

_~*Mac's POV*~_

_Pulling into the student parking lot in my beat up gto, looking around seeing all kinds of clicks you name it, it's there. They all stop and stare as I drive by almost running over some jock standing in the road arguing with a girl who looks Indian. _

**Present Day, 2009.**

Tig holds his hands up saying, "Wait, you almost ran him over."

I shrug and say, "Yeah, though I did get called to the principles office."

"For almost running him over?" Gemma asks next to Amanda who is sitting surprisingly on tig's lap.

"Yeah but I told the principle that he shouldn't have been standing in the damn road where cars are going to be driving and besides I was only going 10 miles an hour anyway...to this day I still have no idea why he was spazzing." I say taking a sip of Jack.

"Probably wanted people's attention." Lindsay says coming from inside the house with some beer.

"What a drama king." I say laughing lightly.

"He was a narcissistic jackass drama king." Lindsay says sitting on chib's lap.

"You know what narcissistic means?" I ask her raising an eyebrow.

Lindsay glares at me, muttering some choice words.

"What happened next?" Surprisingly my brother speaks in her direction.

Mac takes a deep breathe before saying, "Okay here's what happened next."

**Los Angeles, Valentine High School, 1992. Junior/ Sophomore year.**

_~*Mac's POV*~_

_Walking into the first period class, I see the same two people from earlier, with the guy sitting in front and the girl sitting in back._

_The teacher comes up to me saying, "May I help you?"_

_I hand her the slip that teacher are supposed to sign when new kids come into their classes._

"_Ah class this is Macayle Rohden from Texas, please give a nice warm welcome." The teacher Mrs. Rodriguez says to the class as the preppy group in the room start snickering._

"_Anyone have any questions?" Mrs. Rodriguez asks the class as the jock from earlier raises his hand._

"_Yes Mr. Darby?" Mrs. Rodriguez as everyone looks at him._

"_Are you a beaner?" Darby asks all smug as some of the white guys in the class start laughing and bumping fists._

_At the moment I wanted to bash his little head in._

**Present Day, 2009.**

"You didn't even know the kid and you already wanted to kill him." Happy asks me as I sit on his lap.

"Yes handsome, at that moment I knew soon I was going to kick his ass." I say patting Happy's hand.

"Well why the fuck did it take you so long?" Tig asks taking a gulp of beer after he spoke.

"Lindsay said that if we did Amanda wouldn't be very happy." I say leaning against Happy as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"When did you meet Amanda?" Happy asks slowly moving his hand up and down my leg from underneath the table away from the eyes above said table.

"Okay let me finish damn it." I say smacking Happy's hand away from going any further up.

I glare at the offending hand before saying, "As I was saying..."

**Los Angeles, Valentine High School, 1992. Junior/ Sophomore year.**

**2 Weeks Later.**

_~*Mac's POV*~_

_Lindsay and I are sitting on the steps between the second floor of the school and the first, when we see that asshole again with a pretty, dark skinned and eyed girl._

"_Look who I found." Lindsay says gesturing to them as they walk into the courtyard._

"_I thought he hated colored people?" I ask her._

_She shrugs saying, "He does but I don't know why he's dating a dark skinned girl."_

"_Maybe he wants something from her." I say to her._

"_Probably."_

_At the end of the school day, we go to volleyball practice, there we see the same dark skinned girl from earlier waiting for someone on the front steps of the school. _

_After volleyball practice ends, Lindsay see her mother and tell me that she'll see me tomorrow._

_I start heading toward my car and I see that dark skinned girl still sitting there on the front steps. Sighing I walk over and stop in front of her and she looks up._

"_What's your name?" I ask the girl sitting in front of me._

_She looks at me and says, "Amanda Jameson, what's yours?"_

"_Macayle Rohden, come on."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm giving you a ride, you've been here for at least two hours."_

_She pauses for a moment before saying, "Okay."_

**Present Day, 2009.**

"And that's how I met Amanda." I say taking a sip of her drink.

"How did Lindsay meet Amanda?" Gemma asks leaning up against Clay.

"Well when I got to school the next morning I see those two sitting on the front steps of the school." Lindsay tells us.

They nod as Mac says, "since that finishes how we meet, what else do you want to know?"

"How'd you guys find out that Shane was cheating on Amanda?" Rebecca asks.

Mac speaks again saying, "Well..."

**Los Angeles, Valentine High School, 1993. Senior/Junior year.**

_~*Mac's POV*~_

"_Hey where's Amanda at?" Lindsay asks me as we walk out of the cafeteria with our food._

_Walking through the halls, we wind up in the junior hall._

"_Let's check the bathroom." Lindsay says entering the bathroom with me following her._

_On our search for Amanda we see Shane and another girl 'talking'. We narrow our eyes but ignore him for the moment._

_In the bathroom we hear sniffling in one of the stalls, following the sound we end up at the stall on the end, opening the door reveals Amanda sitting on the closed toilet seat hugging her legs together, crying softly._

"_Amanda." Lindsay and I mutter at the same time._

"_Oh, Amanda, what happened?" Lindsay asks kneeling in front of Amanda._

_While Lindsay was trying to calm down Amanda, I glance at her wrists to see some bruising._

_Amanda finally speaks saying, "It's nothing."_

_Seeing the looks on our faces Amanda finally gives in saying, "Okay, Shane and I got into an argument, I think he's cheating on me."_

_Lindsay hugs her and says, "It will be okay sweetheart."_

_I didn't say anything about the bruises. Over Amanda's shoulder we look at each other not saying anything about what we saw a few minutes earlier._

**Present Day, 2009.**

"Why didn't you guys say something?" Opie as he sits near his dad on one of the deck chairs.

"They didn't want me sadder than I was already." Amanda says with both hands on her cup.

Everyone nods in some understanding.

"Like two days after we found Amanda in the bathroom crying we make friends with Jessica Riley." Lindsay says.

"Isn't that the last girl whom he cheated with?" Rebecca says leaning back on her husband Jared.

Mac, Lindsay and Amanda nod.

"So, what happened next?" Tig asks, and then drinks the rest of his beer.

Lindsay and Mac look at each other before Mac says, "Well...we found out that Jessica was sleeping with Shane behind Amanda's back."

**Los Angeles, Valentine High School, 1991. Amanda's Senior Prom.**

_~*Mac's POV*~_

"_Amanda you can't let him keep walking all over you, you are a beautiful, independent woman you don't need a man..." Lindsay rants as Amanda sniffles and I sit next to her hugging her barely paying attention to Lindsay._

"_Are you listening to me?" Lindsay demands._

_I stand up and get in her face saying, "She doesn't need to be yelled at right now, right now Amanda needs our help, you can yell at her later."_

_Lindsay takes a couple of deep breathes before saying, "You're right...wait a second isn't that Jessica?"_

_Amanda and I look over to the spot where Lindsay was looking at, to see Jessica and...Shane practically fucking in the backseat of Jessica's car._

_Amanda starts crying again, and Lindsay and I turn towards her, hugging her and telling her it will be all right._

**Present Day, 2009.**

"It was one of the worst days of my life, the one person who I had given my heart too, had ripped my heart out and tore it to pieces and the fact that the person who I trusted had betrayed me like that, the pain was undescribable." Amanda says looking sad and tig once again acting out of his usual asshole-ness, hugged her, and whispering something in her ear.

"Then we confronted him a couple of days after that." Lindsay says, leaning against Chibs.

"And then miss alder met me." Rebecca says coming back from using the bathroom inside.

"Yep." Lindsay nods smiling.

A couple hours later, as everyone minus the girls, Tig, Chibs, Happy stayed behind as the Flaming Aces went back to the club house, as they were leaving, Mac's brother Jack and Mac herself were standing in the driveway staring each other down. Waiting for someone to say something.

Coming outside Happy stands on the front porch and watches the scene along with Jared Angels and the rest of the Flaming Aces by their bikes wondering what's going to happen next.

After a few moments of silence Jack opens his mouth to speak, "Why didn't you call us when you got home?"

Mac narrows her eyes before spitting out, "That could have went both ways, I never changed my number and you guys knew Aunt Irena and Uncle Jeff's number!"

"Dad wanted to say that he was sorry." Jack says almost quietly looking sad.

But Mac wasn't fooled she opened her mouth to speak, "If dad wants to speak to me he also could of called and now he will know where to find me, NOW GOOD NIGHT!"

With that Mac stomps back into the house, pushing past Happy who moved out of the way so that 100% angry female didn't smash him.

Jack sighs looking down at the ground and walks slowly back towards his bike, and getting on.

Looking at the house for the last time, Jack sees Happy with his arms crossed glaring at him. Instead of coming forwards he shakes his head and walks back inside, closing the door after him.

Starting their bikes they head towards the club house, turning off their bikes, Rebecca looks at Jack before saying, "It will be okay, just keep trying, she'll forgive you sooner or later."

Jack looks at Rebecca saying, "You don't know Macayle or our family very well."

Rebecca looked a little confused saying, "What do you mean?"

Jack looked back at the others before saying, "Rohden's hold grudges really well."

Heading to the dorms for the rest of the night, everyone is sleeping soundly but one, thinking to himself how sorry he is that he didn't let his sister make choices for herself.

* * *

Playlist for chapter:  
One Republic- Apologize  
Aaliyah- we need a Resolution  
Jump 5- We Are Family  
Kottonmouth Kings- Friends


	9. Ch 7 Family

_Family quarrels are bitter things. They don't go by any rules. They're not like aches or wounds; they're more like splits in the skin that won't heal because there's not enough material. ~F. Scott Fitzgerald.  


* * *

_

Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy doesn't belong to me It belongs to FX and Kurt Sutter.

_Thoughts  
(Flash Backs)_  
YELLING**  
Lyrics**

AN: To whoever wrote that I liked ToAshes' main character in which I do, but I did not what so ever take his/her idea about the main character being a marine and having a dragon tattoo which a totally different type of dragon, I have had this idea for a while and decided to actually go through with writing a character like that, Macayle Rohden is 100% original and if you don't believe me then you can kiss my ass. I'm sorry about the rant but here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

~*Charming, CA, Girl's House, 9: 30 p.m.*~

~*Mac's POV*~

_I hope that they leave soon, I for one do not want WWE smack down in either in front of my house or at Teller-Morrow._

"Mac?" I hear Amanda's voice say as she walks down the stairs and into the living room.

"Yeah," I say lazily watching TV in shorts and a wife beater, and wrapped in a blanket like a burrito.

Amanda is silent for a moment, and then sits down by my feet looking uncertain.

"What?" I ask her, finally look at her since the show I was watching is now in a commercial.

"What are you going to do about your brother Jack?" Amanda asks looking down when she says my brother's name.

I sigh and shrug saying, "I don't know, I'm still pissed off at them."

"You have to forgive them sooner or later, before it's too late." Amanda says looking at me.

I nod in agreement, suddenly loosing interest in the TV show I was watching.

"**I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise**

**Cause I'm afraid, I'm stuck in my ways**

**And that's the way it stays**

**So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance**

**By that look on your face I may force the scale to tip."**

Realizing that my phone was ringing, I look at the caller ID to see 'Unknown number.'

So I just put my cell down, and pick up the TV remote, flipping through channels.

As the phone rings a couple more times before going to voice mail, Amanda looks at me before saying, "Why didn't you answer your cell?"

Still flipping through the TV channels as I say, "Because I don't know the number and if it's important then they'll leave a message."

A Siren beeps from my cell indicating that I have a new message.

Putting down the remote and picking up the phone and dialing my voice mail, and when it asks for the password, I put in the last four digits of my cell number.

"You have one new message."

"New message- 9: 31 p.m.- Hi, um my names Kimberly Rohden your younger sister, I know you probably don't want anything to do with our family after what happened though I don't know much about it but um anyway...it's Grandpa James he's um [sniffles] he's dead and there's going to be a funeral for him next week, [crying softly] he'd want you to be there, [crying harder] sorry I have to go and don't forget the fairytales. End of message, there are no new messages."

Shock, that's all I feel. I can barely register Amanda calling my name and Lindsay coming into the room and taking the phone from me and replaying the message.

They hear the message and now know why I am in shock.

All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my right cheek.

"Thanks Lindsay, I needed that." I mumble to her as I get up and head to my room.

Lindsay and Amanda follow me as well.

"Are you okay Mac?" Lindsay asks me as I look around my room.

"No, Grandpa James was my favorite grandpa on my father's side died, and there's a funeral next week." I tell them, rifliling through my closet.

_Ah hah, found it!_

Finally finding what I was looking for, I pull out a fairly large white duffle bag that had a bunch of doodles and song parts on it.

"I'm going back for a couple weeks for the funeral and the reading of the will shit." I tell them throwing the duffle bag on my bed and picking out enough clothes for a couple weeks.

A moment of silence, with the only sound is the folding of clothes and the doorbell, which Amanda goes to answer, leaving Lindsay and I in my room.

Lindsay just puts her hands on her hips as she says, "And you're going alone?"

I nod as I folding a pair of pants and putting it in the duffle bag.

"No your not, we're going with you." Lindsay says with a no nonsense voice, so the only thing I could do was agree.

Happy that i'm not going alone goes to her room to back, while leaving she almost runs into chib's and happy who just entered the second floor.

Chibs follows Lindsay, and Happy comes and stands at the doorway of my room.

Happy's raspy smoker's voice come from behind me as I started putting in the folded shirts saying, "What's this I hear about you going back home for a couple of weeks?"

_Now what did Kimberly mean about fairytales, grandma also said when all else fails look to the fairytales...she couldn't mean._

"My grandfather died and I need to go back for the funeral." I tell him trying to take down a trunk that was in the top of the closet.

I feel Happy come up behind and press against my back as he easily gets the trunk out.

I mumble thanks as I open the trunk; some photo albums were in the trunk, as were my army metals, army uniform, some ammo and my HK416, and M4 carbine.

"You know you'd probably get arrested for having those." Happy says looking over my shoulder, "By the way what are you looking for."

"I'm looking for my Fairytale book Grandma used to read to me when I was younger." I tell him digging to the bottom of the trunk to pull out a white book with Disney princesses on it.

"Ah ha! Found it!" I exclaim happily, then I glance to my left to see Happy's knife, which was hanging in its sheath on his belt.

"Borrowing this." I tell him grabbing his knife and flicking to the back and cutting away the paper on the back of the book, to reveal Grandpa's will.

"So that's where she hid it." I say wondering how I never noticed.

"Hid what?" Happy asks me.

"My grandfather's will, she always said when all else fails look to the fairytales, I never knew what she meant until my younger sister mention something about fairytales before hanging up." I tell him picking up the will, and the guns and putting them on my bed next to the duffle bag.

"And why do you have your grandmother's will?" Happy asks me as I took out another duffle bag and put the guns in.

"She didn't trust or like my step-mother." I tell him zipping up the duffle bag and put both duffle bags near my door.

"I need to talk to clay." I tell him.

Happy nods and walks out taking his phone out and dialing clay's number, as I sit on the bed, realizing I forgot some stuff I get up and look through the bathroom taking what I need and putting it in my travel bag.

_I will not cry, not yet, not until the last pile of dirt covers his grave and all the drama that Selena is over with._

"Clay asked the Flaming Aces to escort you to their clubhouse, and to call him when you get there." Happy says as he re-enters the room.

I nod absentmindedly.

I sniffle, trying not to cry, "Um thanks, i'm going to go to bed now, and I'll see you in a few weeks I guess."

Happy stands there for a minute knowing i'm not okay but nods anyway, as he leaves the room says, "If you need help you know who to call."

With that happy leaves and a few minutes later both happy and chib's Harley's roar down the street.

With tears finally spilling over, I fall onto my side in a fetal position, crying softly as to not alert Lindsay and Amanda, but I know that's futile.

_They know me too well._

Not long after I started to cry, they come in and lay on the bed on either side of me, just hugging me comforting me with their presence not having to speak.

We all fall asleep on my bed, I cry myself asleep and them not to far after I've fallen asleep.

~*The Next Day, 7: 00 a.m.*~

~*Mac's POV*~

"Man I can't believe that you made us get up at the but crack of dawn, seriously what the hell?" Lindsay complains standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching my pack some on the road snacks.

"Military training, sorry. Did you get the bag into the car?" I ask her looking through the bags to make sure I didn't forget anything.

"Yeah." Lindsay tells me.

I look around and realize that Amanda is missing.

"Where's Amanda?" I ask Lindsay.

"I'm right here, sorry I was in the bathroom." Amanda tells us as she enters the kitchen and looks at the bags on the bar top.

"Did you pack the whole kitchen Mac?" Amanda says, poking into one of the bags.

"No, it's mostly chips, saltine crackers for you, cheese it's, I also have bottled water which is also in the trunk." I tell her slapping her hand away.

The doorbell ringing alerts us to someone's presence at the door.

Going to the door and opening it to reveal Rebecca and Jared Angels standing at the door.

Rebecca smiles and says, "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, just need to take the snacks to the car." I tell her, leading them into the kitchen/ bar where the bags where at.

Jared doesn't say anything, only stares at the bar in awe.

"You have a bar in your house." Jared manages to get out as he looks between the bar and me.

I nod saying, "Yep."

Lindsay and Amanda pick up some of the bags and start walking towards the car.

I pick up the last bag, pausing in the hallway near the door to pick up my keys from a small bowl on the table.

Stepping out the house with Jared and Rebecca following closely behind.

Locking the door, I walk towards the gto.

"Can I ride with you guys?" Rebecca asks leaning against the car.

I look at her confused with Jared as well.

"Sure, why?" I ask her still a little confused as to why she wanted to ride with us.

"As much as I love the guys here [gestures to the Flaming Aces], I need to be around real girls, not those fake, plastic, diseased crack whores." Rebecca tells us, as Lindsay laughs at her description of the Sweet butts.

"Sure, why not, your in the back with Lindsay." I tell her, as I get in the drivers seat.

Lindsay lifts the seat and Rebecca slides in careful not to crush the bags that where on the floor, then slides in herself, and Amanda puts the seat back and gets in as well sitting in the passenger seat.

Starting the car, the engine roars to life and Jared gets on his bike and starts it.

Backing out of the driveway, I mention to Amanda, "Put in the music."

Amanda opens up the glove compartment and takes out a tape with a cord attached to it, turns on the radio, puts the tape in and grabs the cord and plugs it into the Ipod.

"Which Playlist?" Amanda asks as she looks through the Playlist folders.

Following the convoy of motorcycles, I notice my brother riding his bike behind my car.

"Um, put in the dance mix." I tell her watching the road.

Amanda nods and finds the Playlist and picks a random song.

Lady Gaga's Love Game comes through the speakers as Amanda, Lindsay and Rebecca starts singing along.

"**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick**

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick**

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**Huh! Huh!**

**I wanna kiss you,**

**but if I do then I might miss you, babe**

**It's complicated and stupid**

**Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid**

**Guess he wants to play, wants to play**

**A lovegame, a lovegame**

**Hold me and love me**

**Just want touch you for a minute**

**Maybe three seconds is enough**

**For my heart to quit it**

**let's have some fun, this beat is sick**

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**don't think too much, just bust that kick**

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**Let's play a lovegame **

**Play a lovegame**

**Do you want love**

**Or you want fame**

**Are you in the game**

**Dons the lovegame**

**Let's play a lovegame **

**Play a lovegame**

**Do you want love**

**Or you want fame**

**Are you in the game**

**Dons the lovegame**

**Huh!**

**I'm on a mission**

**and it involves some heavy touching, yeah**

**You've indicated you're interest**

**I'm educated in sex, yes**

**and now I want it bad, want it bad**

**A lovegame, a lovegame**

**Hold me and love me**

**just want touch you for a minute**

**Maybe three seconds is enough**

**For my heart to quit it**

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick**

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**Don't think too much, just bust that kick**

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**Let's play a lovegame **

**Play a lovegame**

**Do you want love**

**Or you want fame**

**Are you in the game**

**Dons the lovegame**

**Let's play a lovegame **

**Play a lovegame**

**Do you want love**

**Or you want fame**

**Are you in the game**

**Dons the lovegame**

**Huh!**

**I can see you staring there from across the block**

**with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh)**

**The story of us, it always starts the same**

**with a boy and a girl and a (huh) and a game**

**And a game (huh)**

**And a game (huh)**

**And a game (huh)**

**A lovegame!**

**Let's play a lovegame **

**Play a lovegame**

**Do you want love**

**Or you want fame**

**Are you in the game**

**Dons the lovegame**

**Let's play a lovegame **

**Play a lovegame**

**Do you want love**

**Or you want fame**

**Are you in the game**

**Dons the lovegame**

**Let's play a lovegame **

**Play a lovegame**

**Do you want love**

**Or you want fame**

**Are you in the game (Let's have some fun this beat is sick)**

**Dons the lovegame (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)**

**Let's play a lovegame **

**Play a lovegame**

**Do you want love**

**Or you want fame**

**Are you in the game (Don't think too much just bust that kick)**

**Dons the lovegame (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)**

**Huh!"**

"I love this song!" Rebecca exclaims dancing slightly in her seat.

Driving along we listen to different songs, thoroughly enjoying ourselves as the night settles in.

~*2 Days Later, Houston Texas, Flaming Aces Clubhouse, 12: 45 p.m.*~

~*Mac's POV*~

I sigh to myself, seeing the place that I last saw in 12 years.

As the others park their bikes in the spots, I park besides a silver Mercedes.

Lindsay looks over at me and asks, "Are you really going to be okay?"

"Maybe I don't know." I tell her feeling a little uncomfortable in being here.

"Well let's do this." I finally say after a couple moments of silence as we all step out of the car, Rebecca who was talking to her husband comes over and says, "Your family minus your mother is inside."

"What do you mean minus her mother?" Lindsay asks with her hands on her hips.

Rebecca sighs and says, "About 1 year after Mac here left Texas, Michelle disappeared, and two years later your father remarried to the biggest gold digging bitch on the planet."

Amanda goes to open her mouth but get interrupted by a high pitched nasally voice, which makes Rebecca roll her eyes and cringe.

Amanda and Lindsay look at her confused as Rebecca says, "Gold digger evil step-mother whose name is Selena."

We all nod as Selena bitches at my brother for not telling her exactly where he was going, how long he would be gone and who was he with?

"I feel sorry for your brother Mac." Lindsay says watching the spectacle as some more people come out from the clubhouse.

As Lindsay, Rebecca and Amanda were watching the spectacle I was looking around, and saw the rest of my family coming out of the club house as my father tries to calm the bitch of a wife down.

My Aunt and Uncle were also there; they also saw me and gave me a sad smile.

Selena by now had turned her attention from my brother Jack to my father.

My Aunt and Uncle had by now gravitated to the quieter area of the garage.

"Hello Macayle, how are you?" Aunt Irene asks me as she wraps me in a hug, which I return.

"I don't really know...it just...doesn't seem like it's real." I tell her, releasing the hug and stepping back.

"I know, even though he wasn't my real father he was there for me when I needed a father, he'll be missed by everyone but that bitch." Aunt Irene says, to us adding venom at the last part.

A little shocked that one of the strictest people when it came to swearing actually swore, Lindsay looked like a fish out of water.

Amanda, Uncle Jeff, Rebecca and I snickered at her face.

All of a sudden a high-pitched nasally voice cuts through as her attention went from my father to us demanding, "Who the hell are you?"

"Satan." I sarcastically reply.

Everyone within range of hearing that comment started snickering hysterically.

Lip's pursed; Selena glares at me as if trying to scare me.

_She'll have to do better than that._

Selena once again demands, "Very funny, NOW Who the HELL are you?"

My father and the rest of my family realize that i'm there and start to come this way.

Most of their significant other's I don't remember or know the only ones I remembered were Holly who at the time was dating Benjamin, Morgan who was dating the idiot Jack, and Marissa who was dating Jefferson.

I glance towards my father who looks unsure of what to do at that moment.

_Must be because of our last and huge ass blow out._

"Ask him." I tell Selena not really caring that she's shooting me daggers with her eyes.

Selena looks at my father and once again demands, "Well who's she? Your new bitch."

When she said that it was the world froze in time, everyone thinking, _she did not just say that_.

My father narrows his eyes at her, grabs her by the upper arm and tugged her towards him and he yells, "YOU DON'T TALK TO MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY! EVER!"

Realizing her mistake she tries to apologize to him.

But he shakes his head and says, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to and if I ever see you treating my family like shit again, they won't ever find you."

Terrified Selena just nods, and my father release her and says, "Now get in the damn clubhouse."

Selena just nods again and runs into the clubhouse as my family and the rest of the Flaming Aces just shake their head at Selena's stupidity.

_One of these days that bitches stupidity is going to get her killed._

After watching Selena run into the club the atmosphere lapses into an uneasy awkwardness.

At first no one says anything, then Holly and Benjamin who both were in the clubhouse came out and saw me.

Benjamin freezes in his steps and Holly turns to look at what he was looking at and saw me, happiness shown on her face.

Holly let's out a girlish squeal and rushes over to me, dragging my brother and sweeps me up into a big hug.

"OMG! I can't believe your here, It's so good to see you!" Holly says giving me one last hug before letting me go.

"I wish it was under better circumstances." I tell her as she lets me go from the hug.

Holly turns towards her husband and my oldest brother and says, "Well Ben? Aren't you going to say hi?"

My brother snaps out of his shock and mutters, "Hi."

Holly narrows her eyes at him, socking him in the arm, she says, "That is not a hello Benjamin Rohden!"

Everyone snickers at the scene that is Holly and Benjamin.

Jared who had been standing behind his wife was watching the scene, wondering when the fighting will start between Macayle, the Rohden Clan, and Selena would start.

Jared thought to himself, _Heh, this will be interesting to watch, just got to watch out when the emotion bomb goes off, don't want to get in the way of all that anger._

"I think we should move inside now, it's hot as hell." Jared says as he walks towards the clubhouse.

Rebecca and Lindsay start heading inside with some of the members.

My family and I have a stare down for a second, the only reason we break the stare down was because Amanda grabbed my arm and started dragging me into the clubhouse.

After a couple second of entering the clubhouse, my family comes in and sits down with their wives sitting on their laps.

Amanda had dragged me over to a table where my aunt, uncle, Lindsay were sitting.

Sitting down I look at my aunt and uncle for a moment I whisper, "How did Grandpa James die?"

Uncle Jeff looks a little uncomfortable but whispers, "They said it was an electrical fire but..."

Uncle Jeff trails off and goes quiet but I catch what he didn't say, _but it wasn't an accidental fire, it was arson_.

Uncle Jeff looks into my eyes to see that I figured out what he didn't say, and he knows that I won't stop until I find out the real truth behind Grandma's death.

_They'll pay for killing my Grandfather._

Knowing what I was going to be doing my friends and Aunt Irene and Uncle Jeff, say at the same time, "Don't get into too much trouble."

I give them a playfully shocked looked, placed my hands over my heart and says, "Me, get into trouble, never."

They just give me a look that says 'Like we believe you.'

Looking to my left to see my family looking at me with a sad look on their faces, and Rebecca who was talking to my father about something.

_Probably a combination of Grandpa dying and them telling me I was not welcome back if I went into the army._

Talking about how we are, what we did, what are we doing now, Rebecca saunters over and takes a seat between Lindsay and me.

"The Wake this Friday, at your father's house since James's house was burned down and the Funeral on Sunday." Rebecca says as she looks around the table, lingering a little longer on me to gage my reaction to the news.

"Thank you for telling us." Lindsay says for me as at the moment i'm spacing in La La land.

Rebecca sighs and looks at me saying, "When are you going to talk to your family about when you left?"

Lindsay and Amanda watch, unsure of my reaction as every time someone says something about that, they ended up in the hospital.

I shrug and say, "I don't know, I'll deal with them later, after the funeral."

~*Thursday, Michael Rohden's House, 11: 30 a.m.*~

~*Mac's POV*~

_I can't believe Amanda managed to talk me into doing this._

"I can't believe your making me do this." I mumble already getting into a bad mood.

"I know, but Mac they're your family, even if you don't get along anymore, right now isn't the time to be so stubborn." Amanda tells me, taking my keys since we were parked and got out.

_Skinny ass bitch stole my damn keys, oh well, might as well get this over with._

Stepping out of my car and closing the door, I walk up the walkway into the house I once used to call home.

Amanda was standing by the door with my car keys in hand by the time I decided to make my way towards the house.

"Ready?" Amanda questions as she raises her hand to knock, but I beat her to it by ringing the doorbell, which was right behind her.

Amanda gives a sheepish look as she scratches the back of her head.

_She's a dork, but she MY dork._

After a couple second of silence, the door opens much to my dismay.

_Damnit!_

The person who opened the door was Holly who immediately brightened up when she saw me.

"Mac! What are you doing here?" Holly asks me taking me into a hug then letting my go.

I turn my head towards Amanda and narrow my eyes at her, saying, "It's her fault."

Amanda just ignores what I just said and says, "Hello, I'm Amanda, who are you?"

_She's lucky that I like her._

Holly smiles at Amanda, holds out her hand and says, "I'm Holly Rohden, Mac's Sister-in-Law, and Married to Benjamin Rohden."

"Nice to meet you." Amanda says taking her hand in a handshake.

Stepping aside Holly says, "Please come in."

Stepping into the house, dragging me along, so that I wouldn't try to run away.

Walking further into the house we enter the living room where most of my family is sitting, while the younger kids were in the backyard playing and the older kids where over at a friends house doing homework or just hanging out.

Stopping at the doorway I watch as Holly says something to my brother Benjamin who in turn says something to my father who looks to the doorway, where i'm leaning against the doorway with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Um where going to be in the kitchen." Amanda says as she and Holly enter the kitchen where the wives were sitting and chatting.

By now the rest of my siblings including two who I didn't recognize were looking at me.

_They're either from my mother or that bitch Selena's...poor kids._

"Macayle." My father's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Father." I say looking him in the eyes.

Silence.

"Why are you here?" My father asks me, leaning back on the back of the couch.

My eye twitches, _is he serious?_

"Why else would I be here? Are you really that stupid?" I ask him fixing him a glare that would make Satan cower.

My father leans forward and asks, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I spat, "The funeral, how stupid can you be!"

"You don't talk to me like that!" My father yells as he stands up at his full height of 6' 1".

"Kiss my ass!" I yell back at him.

My brothers Benjamin grabs a hold of dad's arm before he gets closer, and Mason stand up and gets behind me just incase.

_Just like last time._

_~*Flashback*~_

"_No! You can't! I won't allow it under this roof!" Michael Rohden yells at his youngest daughter, Macayle, with his second son Benjamin holding him back._

"_Why the hell not? This is what I want to do! Is it really that wrong!" Macayle screams at her father, as her third oldest brother Mason was holding her back._

_Michelle Rohden didn't know what to do, on one side was her husband and the other side was her daughter fighting to do what she wanted to do with her life and not follow the path that someone set out._

"_You go into the army and your never welcomed in this house!" Michael Rohden yells back in anger not realizing the consequences of his words._

_Seething Macayle screams back, "Fine! Maybe I don't want to be here anyways!"_

_Macayle rips her arm out of her older brother Mason's arm as she stomps up stairs into her room, and slams the door._

_~* End Flashback*~_

"Enough!" A female voice jolts me out of my memory of the night before I went to live with my aunt.

Jolting to the doorway we see our sister Samantha who is still short as ever and an older brown haired man who I recognized as Daniel who was my sister's boyfriend in high school who was about my height standing behind her.

"Enough! Now isn't the time to be arguing!" My sister Samantha a.k.a. Sammy yells out in exasperation.

We have the decency to be ashamed, and we mutter a sorry at the same time.

"This is enough, father sit your ass back down on the couch and Macayle calm down and sit down on the other couch." Samantha demands as we listen to what she was saying.

My father and I glance at each other thinking the same thing, _for someone so tiny she can be so terrifying_.

"Okay this is how it's going to be, both of you are going to present your arguments, one at a time, Dad tell everyone how you felt about Mac wanting to be in the army." Samantha tells dad as she stands between us like the peacemaker, which she usually is in the Rohden family.

_Like mom used to be doing._

Dad sighs and says more calmly than before, "I love my daughters, and I know the horrors of being in the army, and I didn't want that for you, I loved too much."

Samantha nods and says, "Okay now that was civil, Mac now it's your turn to say what you are thinking."

Staying silent for a moment before saying, "I know you cared, but hearing the stories from you and grandpa, and I knew that's what I've always wanted to do, and when you said no but I was too stubborn to notice that you only wanted what was best for me."

"Okay so basically Dad you didn't want Macayle to go into the army since you know the horrors of war and how it mentally wears someone down, and Macayle was too stubborn to see that." Samantha says looking at both of us in confusion.

Dad and I both nod in agreement, glancing at each other.

"Okay...now since you two aren't trying to kill each other, why don't you give each other a hug." Samantha says smiling and clapping her hands together.

We glare at her together, and say, "No!"

Samantha looks sheepish rubbing her hand and mutters, "Okay, okay, sheesh people these days."

I sit down on the couch sitting next to my brother Mason who was sitting in-between, my father and I.

We get to talking updating people on what happened in our lives so far.

We eventually talk so long that it was late that Amanda and I crashed at the house, not really looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Playlist for Chapter:  
Girl's Generation- Chocolate Love  
Beyonce ft Sean Paul- Baby Boy  
8eight- I don't have a heart  
SHINee- Replay


	10. Rohden Family Tree

Macayle's Family Tree:

James Rohden (Grandfather, 88). - (Deceased).

Isabelle Rohden (Grandmother, 85). - (Deceased).

Michael Rohden (Father) (55 yrs old). - Selena Rohden (Step-mother, 45).

Michelle Rohden (Mother) (53 yrs old).

Jeffery Rohden (Uncle, 55)- Irena Rohden (Aunt, 52), Rachel Rohden (Cousin, 33), Jared Rohden (Cousin, 31), Hannah Rohden (Cousin, 28).

Benjamin Rohden (Older Brother 1, 36)- Holly Rohden (Sister-in-Law, 30),

Alexandra Rohden (Niece, 13), Christina Rohden (Niece, 12), Sabrina Rohden (Niece, 8).

Samantha O' Donnell (Older Sister 1, 36)- Daniel O'Donnell (Brother-in-Law, 38),

Sonja O' Donnell (Niece, 14), Sophia O' Donnell (Niece, 11), Jacob Rohden (Nephew, 7).

Jack Rohden (Older Brother 2, 36)- Morgan Rohden (Sister-in-Law, 34),

Henry Rohden (Nephew, 15), Andrea Rohden (Niece, 13).

Isabella Christensen (Older Sister 2, 36)- Sean Christensen (Brother-in-Law, 37),

Hayden Christensen (Nephew, 12), Elizabeth Rohden (Niece, 12).

Mason Rohden (Older Brother 3, 35)- Yelena Rohden (Niece, 10). Clarissa (ex-gf).

Jefferson Rohden (Older Brother 4, 34)- Marissa Rohden (Sister-in-Law, 32), Adrian Rohden (Nephew, 13), Jessica Rohden (Niece, 12).

Alexander Rohden (Older Brother 5) (33 yrs old)- Akemi Rohden (Sister-in-Law, 31), Amaya Rohden (Niece, 11), Caleb Rohden (Nephew, 11), Mai Rohden (Niece, 11), Naoki Rohden (Nephew, 10).

Graham Rohden (Older Brother 6, 32)- Veronica Rohden (Sister-in-Law, 32), Michael Rohden (Nephew, 13), Richard Rohden (Nephew, 13), Cordelia Rohden (Niece, 12).

Nathaniel Rohden (Older Brother 7, 30)- Leah Rohden (Sister-in-Law, 29),

Joshua Rohden (Nephew, 8), Sarah Rohden (Niece, 7).

Macayle Rohden (28 yrs old)- David LaBrava (Boyfriend, 33)

Adam Rohden (Younger Brother 1, 20)- Alice Tavare (Girlfriend, 19)

William Rohden (Younger Brother 2, 18)- Emily Weston (Girlfriend, 18).

Kimberly Rohden (Younger Sister 1) (16 yrs old).

People to play Macayle's family:

Michael Rohden (Father) (55 yrs old)- Randy Couture.

Selena Rohden (Step-mother, 45)- Tanya Roberts.

Michelle Rohden (Mother) (53 yrs old)- Famke Janssen.

Jeffery Rohden (Uncle, 55)- Thomas Kretschmann.

Irena Rohden (Aunt, 52)- Rosamund Pike.

Rachel Rohden (Cousin, 33)- Rhona Mitra.

Jared Rohden (Cousin, 31)- Mark Wahlberg.

Hannah Rohden (Cousin, 28)- Kate Mara.

Benjamin Rohden (36)- Christian Bale.

Holly Rohden (30)- Izabella Scorupco.

Samantha O' Donnell (36)- Rachel Leigh Cook.

Daniel O'Donnell (38)- Steve Burton.

Jack Rohden (36)- Jensen Ackles.

Morgan Rohden (34)- Moon Bloodgood.

Isabella Christensen (36)- Jessica Alba.

Sean Christensen (37)- Paul Walker.

Mason Rohden (35)- Karl Urban.

Clarissa (ex-gf)- Sonia Vera.

Jefferson Rohden (34)- Eddie Cahill.

Marissa Rohden (32)- Kelly Hu.

Alexander Rohden (33 yrs old)- Tom Wisdom.

Akemi Rohden (31)- Devon Aoki,

Graham Rohden (32)- Danny Pino.

Veronica Rohden (32)- Sienna Guillory.

Nathaniel Rohden (30)- Jared Padalecki.

Leah Rohden (29)- Kristin Kreuk.

Macayle Rohden (28 yrs old)- Alessandra Ambrosio.

David LaBrava (33)- Himself.

Adam Rohden (20)- Hugh Dancy.

Alice Tavare (19)- Christian Serratos.

William Rohden (18)- Michael Copon.

Emily Weston (18)- Rachele Brooke Smith.

Kimberly Rohden (16)- Camilla Belle.

Natassia Malthe (Mason's new girlfriend).

Shawn Roberts (Shane Darby).


	11. Ch 8 The Funeral

_When you feel Lonely,_

_When a person you love passes away,_

_Look to the night sky on a clear day._

_The star that to you, appears to be bright,_

_Will be your loved one,_

_Looking upon you during the night._

_The lights of heaven are what shows through,_

_As your loved one watches all that you do._

_When you feel lonely for the one that you love,_

_Look to the Heavens in the night sky above._

_~ Author Unknown.  


* * *

_

Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy doesn't belong to me It belongs to FX and Kurt Sutter.

_Thoughts  
(Flash Backs)_  
YELLING**  
Lyrics  


* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8- The Funeral  


* * *

**

~Flaming Aces Clubhouse, 3: 00 p.m., 2 Weeks Before the Funeral~

**Sorry, I've never told you, all I wanted to say**

**And now it's too late to hold you**

**'Cause you've flown away**

**So far away.**

~Mac's POV~

"Seriously Ben! This coffin looks like it should be in Marilyn Manson's house." I tell my brother as we were looking through a catalog of coffins.

"It's looks cool." Ben says as Holly and I look at him like he's lost his damn mind.

Seeing us looking at him he then says, "Okay it's not that cool."

We shake our heads, as we continue to look at coffins.

After about ten minutes, I find one that the family would approve of.

All of a sudden a certain nasally voice comes from behind us saying, "I don't know why you bother, I already chose the casket!"

All three of our eyebrow's twitch in unison.

Some of the bikers in the room where sitting at the bar watching how this was going to go down.

Our stepmother Selena keeps jabbering on about how perfect the funeral would be and what she thought she was getting from his will but we just ignore her as I hand my older brother the catalog with the dog eared page.

Finally having enough of her useless jabbering, I stand and demand, "Shut the hell up! Grandpa James is not even in the damn ground for 24 fucking hours and you're already bitching about what the hell your getting in his will! Like he's leaving you anything!"

The clubhouse was silent as my brother gets up and stands between the gold digger and me.

Selena stands shocked for a moment before demanding, "Now listen here..."

My brother Ben stands in between me and Selena and one of the other bikers had a firm grip on my arm so that I don't beat the crap out of her.

"Selena leave!" Rebecca Angels yells, coming from the one of the rooms down the hall.

Selena looks like she's going to argue but then shuts her mouth and walks away.

"Bitch." I mutter angrily to myself.

~Rohden House, 4: 00 p.m., 13 Days Before the Funeral~

**Never had I imagined**

**Living without your smile**

**Feelin' and knowing you, hear me**

**It keeps me alive, alive!**

~Mac's POV~

"So I hear that you and Selena almost got into it." Dad says as we sit at the kitchen table with a bunch of funeral papers scattered about.

Taking a swig of Jack, I say, "She was jabbering on how much she thought she was gonna get from Grandpa James's will, can't he be dead and buried before she goes all gold digger."

Dad gives me a look and says, "Can't you be a little nicer?"

"How about uh... no!" I tell him handing dad the Jack.

Dad takes a swig, as he shakes his head and says, "Don't kill her, I don't want to burry anyone else anytime soon."

I just raise an eyebrow, taking the Jack back and drinking the rest, which wasn't much.

~Funeral House, 4: 00 p.m., 12 Days Before the Funeral~

**And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven**

**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**One Sweet Day**

**Eventually I'll see you in Heaven.**

~Mac's POV~

"This is what you want?" The funeral Director asks my Father and Jared Angels as I walk around looking at the different casket's with my brother following me around like a bodyguard.

"Yes, it is." My father says.

About fifteen minutes later as we leave Dad asks if all the Charters were called.

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle it."

~Flower Shop, 4: 00 p.m., 11 Days Before the Funeral~

**Darling, I never showed you**

**Assumed you'd always be there**

**I, I took your presence for granted**

**But I always cared **

**And I miss the love we shared.**

~Mac's POV~

"What type of flowers are we getting?" I ask Holly and Samantha as we walk through the flower shop looking for certain flowers.

"Some black roses, syringa and some yew." Holly says as Samantha is talking to the Manager about ordering the flowers.

"Black roses mean death don't they?" I ask Holly as I look through packages of seeds.

"Yes, syringa means memory and yew means sorrow." Samantha says as she comes back.

"So what'd the manager say?" Holly asks Sam.

"The manager said the flowers would be in a week." Sam says as we walk out the door.

~Grandpa James House, 3: 30 p.m., 10 Days Before the Funeral~

**I know you're shining down on me from Heaven**

**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**One Sweet Day**

**Picture a little scene from Heaven.**

~Mac's POV~

"What are we doing here?" Amanda asks, Lindsay and I walk through the burnt out house.

"Something's wrong about the fire." I say to her as I start to walk towards Grandpa James room.

As I get to Grandpa's room, I go to the outlets, and I find what looks to be an extremely burnt chip bag.

"Hey." Lindsay and Amanda's voice comes from behind me as I had been kneeling down.

"Hi." I say to them as I bag the bag.

"What'd you find?" Amanda asks.

"I believe I have found what started the fire." I tell them holing the bag up and Lindsay grabs it.

"A chip bag?" Lindsay questions looking at me with a raised eyebrow as Amanda goes around taking pictures of the outlet and chip bag.

"Yep, someone unscrewed the outlet, cut some of the wires and stuffed that chip bag in there, and soon the fire started." I tell them as I stand up.

"Who would do something like this?" Lindsay asks as we start to walk towards the GTO.

Opening the car door, I glance at Lindsay saying, "Well, I could think of a few."

~Police Station, 5: 30 p.m., 9 Days Before the Funeral~

**Although, the sun will never shine the same**

**I'll always look to a brighter day**

**Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep**

**You will always listen as I pray.**

~Mac's POV~

"So you found this in the outlet?" Deputy Chief Johnson says to me as I stand in front of him.

"Yes and if you had been actually doing your job instead of half-assing it when it comes to people who are either bikers or associated with bikers! Now I want you to do your goddamn job and find out who killed my grandfather! A hero of this damn country! Someone who risked his life to make sure you people can sleep at night and your not doing Shit about it!" I yell at him fed up with his attitude concerning anyone who rides a motorcycle.

"Now hold on! I am doing my job!" He yells back.

"Really? Then why the hell haven't you arrested anyone yet! I know plenty of people who want Grandpa's inheritance!" I yell.

By then we had unknowingly gathered a small crowd of people.

"And how much is it $50?" Deputy Chief Johnson asks sarcastically.

I narrow my eyes and SLAP!

Deputy Chief Johnson's head snaps to the side, a red handprint is left behind.

I take a deep breathe, tears threaten to spill over as I say, "I'm glad someone's death is so funny to you."

With that I stalk past all the eavesdroppers and out the door into my car and head home.

It was hard to see through the tears but they don't spill.

I get to my father's house, park the car, grab my purse and walk into the house sniffling.

Holly, Samantha, and Morgan were on the couch when I walked in.

As soon as they saw me about to cry, Morgan disappeared into the kitchen, Samantha disappeared down the hallway and Holly put my purse on the table and took me to the couch.

"Sweetheart what happened?" Holly asks as Samantha and Morgan reappeared with Tissues and Alcohol.

"The cops [sniff] haven't been doing their [sniff] job concerning the fire at grandpa's [sniff] house." I sniffle out as Morgan opens a bottle of Vodka and hands it to me, which I take a long swig of it, and then Samantha hands me a tissue and I wipe my nose.

A couple hours later, 2 and a half drunk women is what greeted Michael Rohden and Jared Angels when they walk into the house later that evening.

"Seems they raided your liquor cabinet friend." Jared says to my father.

"Yeah no shit." Dad says as they walk further into the house and into the living room.

Michael notices me still awake and drinking some Bacardi.

"Macayle... Why are you drinking all my alcohol?" Dad asks as he gently kicks my foot.

"Becaush the policce pished me offa." I slur my words to my father, as I start to fall asleep.

"Hmn... So that's why he had a hand print on his face." Dad says to himself.

Jared looks at my father and asks, "Who had a hand print on his face?"

Dad grins as he says, "Deputy Chief Johnson."

Jared blinks before he starts to snicker as both he and dad went into the 'Man Room.'

~Rohden House, 4: 30 p.m., Day Before The Funeral~

**And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven**

**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**One Sweet Day.**

~Mac's POV~

As I lay in the spare bedroom, I think about Grandpa.

_~Flashback, Macayle Age 5~_

_"Grandpa? What we doing?" I ask Grandpa in my cute 5-year-old voice._

_Grandpa looks at me and says, "We are going riding."_

_I look at the bike and then at Grandpa saying, "Daddy will get mad."_

_Grandpa grins, picking me up and putting me in front of him saying, "Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him."_

_~Flashback Ends~_

"Hey what are you thinking about?" I hear dad asking me from the doorway.

I look at him and say, "When I was 5 and Grandpa took me riding on his Harley."

Dad smiles and says, "Ah, yeah, I remember that, I was worried that you'd fall off and break something."

I then decide to change the subject and ask, "Haven't seen Selena around? Where the hell is she?"

Dad looks a little sad but shrugs and says, "Well, right now I could give two shits about her... Now you have a surprise which should be arriving just about..."

Dad trails off and we get quiet and the sound of Harley's coming closer are heard.

I look at dad confused before getting up and looking out the window to see the Sons of Anarchy, pulling in the front of the house.

Glancing at my father who nods and I jump up off the bed, nearly mowing down my own father, and down the stairs as the doorbell rings.

Yanking opening the door, I see Chibs, Tig, Piney, Clay, Gemma, Jax and Happy.

Jax smirks and says, "Miss us that much?"

I narrow my eyes playfully as I punch him in the shoulder, letting them all in and closing the door behind happy, who like a ninja gives me a kiss on my cheek.

As the others talk to my father, Amanda and Lindsay who had come downstairs, Happy comes over to my side and asks in his very sexy voice, "How are you holding up?"

I take a deep breath and say, "Well I'm doing okay, but i'm this close [hold fingers an inch apart] from beating the shit out of my step-mother."

Happy raises an eyebrow to which I say, "You don't want to know."

The rest of the night was spent remembering Grandpa James.

~Heavenly Funeral Home, 11: 30 a.m., Day of the Funeral~

**And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven**

**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**One Sweet Day.**

~Mac's POV~

Standing in front of the mirror in my dress blues and all my ribbons and pins, getting ready for the day when we bury the greatest man we've ever known.

"Hey Mac... you ready?" I hear Lindsay ask me from where she and Amanda were standing in the doorway.

I take a deep breath and say, "No, i'm not."

With that we leave the house and into the GTO, and drive to the funeral home with the rest of my family in their cars, minus my father who was riding his motorcycle along with Jack to the funeral home.

At the funeral home there seemed to be over a hundred bikers all wearing Flaming Aces cuts, and some Sons of Anarchy, and surprisingly a humvee, and I recognize the men from my old unit there in their dress blues as well, they salute when they see me and I salute them back.

We park the car and dad walks over, leans in my window and says, "The Flaming Aces will lead the way, then the Hurst will go then the Sons behind it and everyone else will follow behind them."

I nod and say, "Okay."

30 minutes later, we reach the gravesite, park our cars and bikes on the road and stand around the hole in the ground with the rest of the family, and surprisingly Selena who didn't say anything.

Some Flaming Aces members carry the casket to where the hole in the ground is and puts it on the thing, which lowers the casket into the ground (AN: don't know what it's called).

They then get back to where everyone was standing and went and stood behind their old ladies.

The priest stands at the head of the casket and begins to say, "We are gathered here today to Honor a great and honorable man. One who fought for this country..."

I tune out the priest as I look around.

Recognizing some older gentlemen who were wearing their Marine dress blues with all their metals, like the ones Grandpa had.

The guys from my old unit were standing in the back along with the police chief who had a friendly relationship with the old man.

That relationship is what chapped the Deputy chief's ass.

The priest's voice cuts through my thoughts saying, "Father of all mercies and God of all consolation,

you pursue us with untiring love

and dispel the shadow of death

with the bright dawn of life.

Give courage to this family in their loss and sorrow.

Be their refuge and strength, O Lord,

reassure them of your continuing love

and lift them from the depths of grief

into the peace and light of your presence.

Your Son, our Lord Jesus Christ,

by dying has destroyed our death,

and by rising, restored our life.

Your Holy Spirit, our comforter,

speaks for us in groans too deep for words.

Come alongside your people,

remind them of your eternal presence

and give them your comfort and strength.

Amen."

Everyone stays until he is in the ground and the dirt covers him, and then disperses to the clubhouse for the luncheon.

**Sorry, I never told you**

**All I wanted to say.  


* * *

**

Playlist for Chapter:  
Aaliyah- I miss you  
Mariah Carey ft Boys II Men- One Sweet Day  
Loveholic- Sad Story  
Avril Lavigne- When Your Gone


	12. Ch 9 The Truth We Hide

_Karma moves in two directions. If we act virtuously, the seed we plant will result in happiness. If we act nonvirtuously, suffering results._

_- Sakyong Mipham.  


* * *

_

Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy doesn't belong to me It belongs to FX and Kurt Sutter.

_Thoughts  
(Flash Backs)_  
YELLING  


* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, because at my moms house the internet sucks and I don't have the right word program on my laptop, then it took 2 days to move cuz the moving guys were a pain in the ass, so anyway here's the chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9- The Truth**

* * *

~Flaming Aces Clubhouse, 4: 30 p.m., Day of the Funeral~  
~Mac's POV~

Sitting on the porch with the guys from my unit, everyone else was inside.

"The fire was on purpose." I say bluntly.

Riku, Angeal, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Kieran, Joseph and Thomas look at me and could see that I was not joking around.

Kieran looks at the others before looking back at me and saying, "From what you've told us about your family only a few people would actually want to kill him for his and your grandmother's money."

"And I know who they are, but I know most of them don't care about the money anymore, it would have went to mom but she disappeared a year or so ago, the only one I can think of right now is my step-mother Selena." I tell them pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

Riku looks at me and says, "Step-Mother?"

I nod saying, "I know, surprised the hell out of me when I showed up two weeks ago, of course I've seen Selena around as a sweetbutt when I was younger, here at the clubhouse."

Sora looks confused as he asks, "Sweetbutt?"

Everyone smirks as I take a breathe and say, "Sweetbutt is... um well a sweetbutt is basically a whore, just named nicer."

Sora blinks, shocked as he manages to get out, "Oh... okay."

_So innocent, and totally adorable, now all I need to do is get him a girlfriend._

"We need to get you a girlfriend." Axel saying exactly what I was thinking.

Riku looks at me from the corner of his eyes to see me smirking slightly.

"What are you smirking about?" Riku says deciding to bring the spotlight on me.

Their eyes turn to me as the smirk that was on my face comes off as I say, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Thomas and Joseph look at me until I twitch saying, "Okay, okay, I was thinking of introducing you to Lyla."

The other give a whoop and start talking to Sora about how to treat a woman as Thomas and Joseph come and stand in front of me.

Joseph just stares at me as Thomas raises an eyebrow asking, "Who is this Lyla?"

I give a full-blown grin, which worries them slightly as I say leaning forward whispering, "Lyla is a Porn star."

Joseph blinks as Thomas starts laughing shaking his head.

The others look on in confusion on what they missed, which made Thomas laugh harder.

~Three Days Later, Rohden Household, 12: 45 p.m.~

"What are you going to do today?" Amanda quietly asks as she, Lindsay and I just laze around in out pj's, watching some reality TV show.

I shrug and say, "I don't know."

Lindsay blinks in confusion before saying, "Weren't you going to find out what really happened at your Grandpa's house?"

_I completely forgot, oops._

Seeing my 'I forgot' face, Lindsay deadpans, "You forgot didn't you?"

"Yeah." I say sheepishly.

Lindsay and Amanda shake their heads in exasperation, but don't say anything else.

~Flaming Aces Club House, Dinner, 6: 30 p.m.~

Sitting outside surrounding a large grill with Amanda, Lindsay, the SOA crew, my family and their kids who were cute, especially Adam and William who came with their girlfriends, Mason had come with his daughter Yelena and his new girlfriend.

Rebecca and Jared, along with the Flaming Aces club members and their 'girlfriends' who literally wore next to nothing.

Which made me a little mad since there are children around us.

_Don't these bitches have any self-respect?_

And once again my stepmother Selena is MIA.

Which made me very happy yet highly suspicious since she hasn't been seen since Grandpa James's funeral.

_Bitch probably scamming some poor sucker for his money!_

Then dads voice cuts through my thoughts.

"Doesn't this remind you when you were 13 and you stole Selena's purse and you went to the mall and went to the sweet factory store and bought tons of candy that you made yourself and Adam sick, then when Selena was 'scolding' you, you two threw up on her which was hilarious to your mother, your siblings and the president of this charter." Dad says as we all laugh remembering that day.

The only people who didn't laugh as hard was Lindsay, Amanda, Rebecca, the SOA crew and some of the new guys to the FA crew, since they weren't there.

Brad, Torch, Jake, and Danny chuckle since they were there as hang-a-rounds at that time.

I snicker and say, "I remember she got so mad but she couldn't do anything because of who you were."

The rest of the night is spent trading stories, around 8/ 8:30 the guys with families leave early because of the children's bedtime.

As Amanda, Lindsay and I walk to the GTO my phone rings, I glance at the caller ID to see 'Riku.'

"**I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise**

**Cause I'm afraid, I'm stuck in my ways**

**And that's the way it stays**

**So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance**

**By that look on your face I may force the scale to tip."**

I lift a finger, making the three of us stop moving as I answer the phone.

(M- Macayle, R- Riku, An- Angeal)

M: So?

R: I did what you asked, you were right.

AN [in the background]: Like usual!

(Rolls eyes)

R- [Coughs] ... Anyway, I have the pictures, do you want them?

M- Of course I want them you nut, when can you come?

R- Um, I just finished developing them, why don't you come by at the park tomorrow at noon.

M- why do I get the feeling that you're planning something.

R-... No i'm not.

M- [Snorts] Liar, why not I have nothing to do tomorrow.

R- Ha-ha, okay, later.

M- Later [Hangs up].

As I hang up my phone, I have a feeling I was being watched and I glance up to see Amanda and Lindsay staring at me.

"What?" I ask a little creeped out with their staring.

"Who was that?" Lindsay asks.

"A good friend," I tell her.

Lindsay raises her eyebrow saying, "And which friend is that?"

"One of my unit buddies," I say getting into the driver's seat, with Lindsay and Amanda following.

"Is he hot?" Lindsay asks as we get on the road with Happy and Chibs following.

"Don't you and Chibs have this 'thing' going on?" Amanda asks Lindsay from her spot in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I like him but I don't know what to do with him." Lindsay confesses looking a little confused about it.

Amanda is quiet, most likely thinking about Tig, but I don't say anything, as I'm a little unsure of what to do with Happy.

_Now that I think about it, I still don't know his real name._

The rest of the ride is in silence as we think about certain sons that we are having a relationship with.

~The Next Day, 12: 45 p.m.~

I pull into the parks parking lot, past all the humvees, finding a spot a couple minutes later; I pull in and park, turning off the engine.

I scan the area from my car, looking for a familiar group, half of which are complete dorks.

All of a sudden a thump comes from the window, my head snaps to see who it was and it was Riku.

As he laughs I glare at him, and hitting him with the door making him gasp in pain.

Stepping out of the GTO, I snicker at Riku as Angeal, Sora and Axel make their way over.

Roxas and Joseph come behind them at a slower pace.

Roxas as soon as he got within arms distance of me, he wraps an arm around my shoulders saying, "Well about time you got here."

My eye twitches as I grab his arm and taking it off of my shoulder as I say, "What? Were you going to die if I didn't show up?"

Roxas playfully gasps, hands over his heart and says, "Of course I would!"

We all roll our eyes as I notice that we are missing two.

"Where the hell are Kieran and Thomas?" I ask looking around for them.

Joseph sighs, making us look in his direction as he says, "Captain Olsen is talking to them."

We all wince but then snicker when I told him 'fuck you', I'm confused as the last time I saw him he was a commander.

Seeing my confused look Joseph then says, "He got demoted when they found out his plan got us caught and that he was going to leave us behind, and it was your little one woman rescue that caught the upper brasses attention."

I just ah'd, nodding my head.

Remembering something I turn and look at Riku saying, "Didn't you have something for me?"

Riku blinks for a second before saying, "Yeah, here." He hands me a manila folder filled with pictures and some cd's.

I nod saying, "Thanks."

Roxas as usual is being his curious self as he asks, "What's that?"

"Stuff." Was all I said while looking through some of the pictures.

Roxas inches closer and peeks over my shoulder, saying, "Spying on the step-mother are we?"

I give him a look that says 'no shit.'

All of a sudden whispering comes from all around us.

Then I start twitching as I say, "He's coming isn't he?"

The guys nod in unison as Captain Olsen, Kieran and Thomas walk this way; I smile at Kieran and Thomas, completely ignoring Captain Olsen, who narrows his eyes at me.

"Mac," Kieran says stopping in front of me.

Thomas gives me a hug and then steps back.

Olsen in the meantime leaves when an officer calls him over.

"I should go," I tell them, moving to get back into the car.

"Aw come on Mac, we haven't seen you in a couple years." Roxas says with a sad face, hugging me from behind.

I twitch then sigh, saying, "Okay, okay fine but only for a couple of hours."

The guys smile while Roxas jumps up and down like a child saying "Yahoo!"

He then drags me around introducing me to various people with the guys following to make sure Roxas and I don't cause any trouble.

The incident with the hair die was totally not my fault.

~Later that night, 12: 45 a.m., Rohden Household~

Sitting at my desk, with all the pictures Riku took all over the desk in order. The cd's stacked near my laptop.

_So she's been with the red haired man for the last three weeks, same time, same place, and she's handing him something every time she sees him._

_Okay so she's cheating on dad with this man and she's handing him something... Question is what is she handing him and who is he?_

A knock at my door, draws me out of my thoughts as I get up and answer the door.

The person on the other side is my father; a little shocked I manage to say, "Hello."

Dad nods and says, "What are you doing up?"

_Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't ask that question._

"Nothing," I say to him, but he just narrows his eyes at me, clearly not believing a word I had just said.

I twitch and dad then notices the pictures on the table and asks, "What on earth have you been doing?"

Knowing I've been caught I move out of the way and walk back to the desk, with my father closing the door and following behind me, and then standing over my shoulder.

"It's selena, she's been with this red headed guy almost every night for the last three weeks and she's handing him something, what it is I don't know." I tell him as he quietly looks at the photos.

Dad sighs quietly then says, "I knew she was cheating on me, but I don't know what she's handing that man either."

I narrow my eyes as I think saying, "So you know who that man is?"

Dad nods his head and says, "Yeah, he's the son of the Irishman whom we've been doing some business with."

With a raised eyebrow I ask, "It's completely illegal... Isn't it?"

Dad just nods, not saying anything.

Dad and I then look at each other a similar thought running through our heads, and he says, "Set her up?"

I nod in agreement saying, "Totally."

Father and Daughter then plot, once in a while giggling evilly.

~The Next Morning, Saturday, 11: 45 a.m.~

Standing in the living room with our family, who's staring at us in anger of what Selena was doing to our father.

Holly, Samantha, Morgan, Isabella, Marissa, Akemi, Veronica and Leah were outraged.

The guys were pissed as well, though not as pissed as the women were.

Kimberly was upset at her mother's actions against their father.

After a couple moments of silence, Dad speaks up, "Now I know your angry and I understand why, but right now were not going to do anything."

At that most of the family protests but is silenced when they see the evil mischievous looks on our faces.

I take a step forward saying, "Well this is how the plan works..."

My family leans forward as father and I tell them the plan, slowly but surely over the next few days the plan starts to come together, with Selena and her lover none the wiser.

* * *

Playlist for Chapter:  
Kara- Mr  
Brown Eyed Girls- Abracadabra  
T-Ara ft Supernova- TTL

Macayle's Unit:  
1. Private Riku Nakamura- Carmine Giovinazzo.  
2. Private Angeal West- Ryan Kwanten.  
3. Private Sora Hamasaki- Michael Angarano.  
4. Private Roxas Kiralenko- Michael Weatherly.  
5. Lieutenant Kieran O' Connell- Brendan Fraser.  
6. Private Axel Morrison- Kerr Smith.  
7. Private Joseph Manganiello- Gerard Butler.  
8. Lieutenant Thomas Gabriel- Timothy Olyphant (as in hitman).


End file.
